A Past then My Present
by ShadowStar666
Summary: Mom and dad split up.Then when Mom starts to go out with one of her classmates father, well things start to heat up and Kagome begins to figure out why mommy and daddy broke up. Inu sees what is happing, can he do anything to help her new self? Inukag?
1. Default Chapter

Okay peoples, you might get mad but this is what i am doing. I have tried to fix this story and by means i have posted it on as well as here. This is ahead of my mediaminer thing but the mediaminer is better shaped with grammer and spelling, I hope any way. The next couple of 'updates' are me fixing some things. Please forgive me. For those of you though who are now just starting to read this fic, I hope you enjoy this fic. I've worked hard on trying to make it right. Hope you all enjoy,

ShadowStar666

Declaimer: No matter how many fanfics I write, I will never, I repeat, Never own Inuyasha!

Chapter 1 Secret Kept From Just Kagome

BEEEEEEEEEEEPP! BEEEEEEEEEP! Kagome slammed her alarm clock into the ground, causing it to break. She didn't really notice though in her sleepy form.

"Kagome! Are you up yet!" a yell down stairs came to the sleeping girl. "Don't make me come up there!" it sounded again.

"I'm up! I'm up! Gees mom! Give me a break!" She yelled back, knowing if she didn't get up, cold water would be introduced. Hell the alarm clock was better then that! She stretched her long arms as she sat up. She slowly got out of bed like she did every Monday and went to her window. She opened the pink curtains to look out on the outside world. It was beautiful, the birds were chirping loudly in the tree that was right next to her window. Kagome smiled. Every spring, she got to witness the birth of life as the birds had their children begin in the world.

Kagome turned from the window, not bothering to turn on a light because of the sunlight, began to get ready for school. She got out her school uniform consisting on a short green skirt, a white shirt with a sail type of green on it, and her brown shoes. She quickly got dressed and combed her long, black velvety hair in the mirror. She never wore make up, she decided that a long time ago when she first met the girl who in almost every way looked like her, Kikyo. They had always never gotten a long because everyone thought that they looked like twins and because of their differences in souls, never really liked each other. As soon as they got into high school, Kikyo became the sluty kind and tried to change her looks with make up. Kagome on the other hand, stayed her natural self. It had worked out just fine with her, as long as she kept her hair down and Kikyo kept her hair up. Life was life.

Kagome left her thoughts back in her room as she ran down stairs. As she walked down to the kitchen, she found that her breakfast was all prepared and ready to go. Something must be going on, mother never did stuff like this, it was unnatural. The only thing that would be happening is if the old lady wanted something and wanted to bargain food for it. Kagome had learned this over the years and stopped falling for it. Her mother and her never were the best of friends after Kagome's father left. She got letters once in a while but kept them from her mother. If she found out, Kagome's head would have been on a platter.

Kagome ran into the living room to grab her back pack where she had left it last and was just about to leave the house for school when someone stepped in front of her and her freedom.

"Hey, mom, I am real late. Need to go! Sorry?" Kagome said as an after thought. Damn, need to get better at this. She thought. She slumped down dropping her pack to the ground as her mother started to tap her foot on the floor. Reminder to self, get up earlier. "Okay Mother, what do you want?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something important sweetie!" She said trying to get Kagome interested. Kagome just picked up her pack and leaned up against the wall waiting for the 'important news'. "Okay Kagome, I have met someone and I will be bringing him and his son here tonight. His son's name is, Hojo! They are coming here tonight so when you get home I want the whole house cleaned alright? That's all honey now you may go to school." At that her mom went out the door leaving Kagome's mouth open. What did she say, Hojo! This was not good. Kagome knew that Hojo had the biggest crush on her since….. well, forever. This was not good.

After ten minutes of just standing there, Kagome woke up. "Kuso! I am going to be late." She said allowed and ran out the door.

When Kagome got to school, the first person she bumped into was non other then Hojo. She had never really liked him. He was the perverted freak of the school, always had the girls all over him. Kagome knew he was no virgin, I mean come on, with all the girls how else would they want to be near him? He was not the greatest looking guy in the world.

"Hi Kagome! What up girly?" He asked just as he put an arm around her.

"If you would remove your hands away from me Hojo." Kagome demanded. Hojo didn't take the hint just held her tighter. Kagome wiggled herself out of his grasp, and backed quickly away from the baka. "I asked you to get your hands off of me Hojo, you shouldn't be doing that." Kagome said quickly.

"Why shouldn't I, Kagome?" he asked trying to be like a sly fox. Kagome used to this just backed up more, not saying a word. "Is it because our parents are dating?" he asked calmly. Kagome looked at him, glaring. "Oh, I guess so." he said at her reaction.

"What the hell! You know, well how long have they been going out! How long have you known? What the fuck are you doing putting your filthy hentai hands on me, if you knew?" She asked all at once. She was pissed off.

"Well, I can't answer your first question so I will start with the second. They have been going out since school started two months ago. The third question, I have known since the beginning and the last question, who cares?" he said taking a step towards her.

"Get the hell away from me Hojo," Kagome said carefully. She was real pissed, she had her face lowered and bangs covered her eyes. With out her knowledge, the eyes behind those bangs were slowly turning from brown to a silver, very slowly. Feeling the sudden tension around the girl, he left, only speaking once more to the changing girl.

"I will see you later then tonight, I guess." he said smirking. After Kagome felt the disgusting boy leave, she let out the breath she had been holding on too. She felt real dizzy for some reason. She looked down at the books she had in her hands and saw claw marks in the books. What the hell? Where did those come from? She asked. DING! DING! DING! Shit, I am really going to be late! Stupid Hojo! She ran to her classroom forgetting about the claw marks.


	2. Chapter 2 Another one here?

Declaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine but others are so please don't sue!

(Just so anyone asks, I don't like Hojo at all. I am very sorry if Inuyasha's nickname offends anyone. I will try to go through the chapters to delete it if anyone can truly not stand it.)

Chapter 2 Another one here?

Inuyasha had felt like he was being hit as he passed to people arguing in the hall. It was some girl yelling a Hojo. That dude really needed to get some help. He had way to many girls around him, sweet talking and every thing. Homo was Inuyasha's personal name for him. Inuyasha had to stop to lean against the wall to breath. He was sure of it now, someone was a youkai, or a hanyou.

He looked at the girl again. She had black raven hair, her lips were red, the real red, without the hell of that makeup crap. She had on the school uniform, that in his opinion reveled a little to much of the girls around here, but he couldn't help like just right now. Her hands where clenched around her books. He could not see her eyes, they were hidden behind her bangs. Nice looking girl, wonder what her eyes are like. he thought. He was about to walk to his class when he felt the hit again. What the hell! he looked down at himself.

No nothing was wrong that he could see. He looked back at the two. WHOA Her hands had grown claws. He tried to see her eyes. I bet anything those are turning. he thought. He was right, she looked up slightly, not enough to let Homo see, but just enough to let him see. They were beautiful, flashing from a chocolate brown to a beautiful silver. It reminded him of bells. Suddenly the Homo left, a good thing to in Inuyasha's opinion. He saw the books in her hands, her claws had left their marks on them.

Guess I am not alone here. Inuyasha thought. Suddenly as if she woke from a dream she looked down at her books. Her eyes were normal and the claws were gone. She had a puzzled look to her face, and then it seemed that she realized something and started to her class. Ding, Ding, Ding! Inuyasha watched her run. She is beautiful. Inuyasha thought. He looked around, the halls were empty. Baka! Your going to be late for class! Inuyasha left the hall his black hair flying from his speed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had just made it before her teacher began to take roll. The new teacher was from Germany, and had bad eye sight so she had to ware glasses. It was a good thing to because it made it easier to sneak in and stand by her desk.

"Here!" Kagome said loudly as Ms. Ziegler called her name. Kagome sat down and got out her belongings for language. Soon class begun and all that was heard was the scraping of pens on paper and a musical type of voice. This was one of Kagome's favorite classes because Ms. Ziegler had tried to make it not so boring. Today though was studying and more studying because finals for the quarter were coming up and so they all wanted to work real hard.

3hrs. Later………………………………...

Well, it was official! Kagome was beat. All of that studying had her up. Not that she had to really study, she was the top in the class. It was just that she needed to help everyone else with their problems so it made her study more then she needed to.

It was lunch time and her and her friends were all real hungry. Clovey, one of her best friends wanted cheese burgers with french fries. She had been to America and stayed there for a real long time. When she came back not only was she a cheese burger maniac, she was a book-alcoholic! Every where she went, she had a good book to read in case anything was boring. Kagome really didn't mind at all. If Clovey wanted to get into a discussion she would, and because of her being into books no one really thought of whispering so, you could say she knew just about everyone in the school's secrets. This always was good when the girl wanted to gossip. They all had lunch and started their conversations on rumors and such. All avoided the subject of finals.

"So Kagome why were you late again today? I mean come on, that was like the fifth time in this two weeks! What's up?" Clovey asked.

"Just my mother, she was trying to suck up to me." Kagome said, she didn't really want to discuss the thing with Hojo.

"So, what was it this time? Take care of the house while she goes to another vacation? Go to work for a month again? Oh! How about that one time she asked you to go and sell yourself to get you at of her hair?" Asked Mika. That was her best thing, asking questions and

bringing up bad memories.

"Mika, I think that you are going to far. It was probably to clean the house again for another boy friend. Am I right Kagome?" Clovey asked patiently, she knew the answer already.

"Yeah, that is right. She has a new boyfriend with a kid with it too." Kagome said lazily. Everyone knew that Kagome's mom was known to go out with just about anyone.

She hadn't had the name slut, but had been close to it.

"Hey, is it anyone here?" Mika asked again. She looked like she was going to miss the good stuff.

Kagome sighed and answered truthfully. "Just some idiot that goes here. You guys won't really know him." 'Well, almost' She was right though. Hojo was an idiot and her friends didn't know him in person well.

"Well, I think that is enough on that subject." Clovey said abruptly. "Kagome, I will help you with your house if you want me too." She said.

"Domo Arigotu, Clovey! That would really help me out a lot!" Kagome said cheerfully. Her smile returned.

"I would but can't, Kepo after school." Mika said. "Gomen."

"That is alright, last time you got hit with glass when my mom came home from the bar, so I don't think you want to relive that experience." They all laughed and started to talk about different things other than Kagome's hard life at home.

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome, the girl he saw earlier was sitting and laughing across the lunch room with her friends. He found out her name from his friend Sango. He also found out that they had been in the same school for some time but it disappointed him that he had never gotten to know her. He sighed again, oblivious that Miroku and Sango's conversation that

started with him was now stopped and their eyes watched him.

Miroku followed his eyes. He saw Kagome with a group of friends. Miroku had to admit, she was very beautiful with her long black hair and the way the informs seemed to help along with her figure. Other then that, he was more interested in the girl who was sitting right next to him.

Sango had also followed Inuyasha's eyes after watching him, and found that they landed on Kagome. This was real weird. Everyone knew that Inuyasha was real tuff to be friends with, Miroku and Sango after being best friends with him over so many years, still did not know him all that well. Something she did or is, had to be good to get his attention . If only someone would stare at her like that. 'I wish that Miroku would…..' Suddenly she felt something on her back, it went lower. "MIROKU!" slap, slap "Stupid hentai!

Miroku, who know had one big red mark across both of his cheeks, just looked at her trying to be as big of a puppy as Inuyasha could be. It didn't pass, so he tried a different approach.

"Oh come on Sango, don't be mad! Take it as a complement." That didn't seem to work to well. Sango closed her eyes and clutched her first.

"Miroku!" She said warning. Miroku got the point. "Okay okay, I am sorry Miss Sango!" He said bowing his head again and again. Sango just turned her head and looked back over at Inuyasha. The poor guy. He had never been with anyone besides Kikyo who dumped him for Hojo. It was real bad too, that Hojo was a real perv. Miroku could not even be that bad if he tried. Suddenly Inuyasha turned around. Sango saw that Kagome and her friends were leaving the cafeteria. The violet eyed boy sighed once more and looked down at his food.

"Inuyasha, if you want I can go talk to her!" Miroku said excitedly. He was about to get up when both Inuyasha and Sango hit the top of his head.

"What do you think you are going to do ask her what you asked me? 'Miss. Kagome, will you please bear my child?' Please! If anyone should _not_ go out to talk to her, it would be you Miroku!" Sango said. Miroku how was now on the ground shocked that he got two attacks against him moaned. Why did he always end up being beaten?

"If you want me to, Inuyasha I will go talk to her! I would always like new friends." Sango said. Inuyasha grunted.

"You don't have to Sango. It isn't like I like her or anything." he said as he put his arms on the table to lay his head on them. Inuyasha always did try to keep his feelings in check with the people around him. "It's okay. I think that I will go sit outside for a while." He stood up, and left. Sango watched him go. He seemed really confused and sad. His black hair swayed as he walked out, his red shirt blazing out from under it.

The three never wore school uniforms. Inuyasha had kept to red, Sango at least wore the shirt but stayed with pants thanks, and then Miroku kept with his purple and black. They were not the most popular group, they were the group most people tried to avoid, because of their rebellious actions. It worked for Inuyasha just fine. He really didn't really like a lot of people all over him. Messing with his pure black hair and might even find his puppy ears.

Inuyasha walked outside to the cooler air. It was around November and it was good for him to be outside again. It was way to warm inside the school and too crowed. It felt like a cage most of the time. He never really understood the reason why people couldn't teach outside but humans were the weird. He walked over to his favorite tree, jumped into it and got comfortable. Inuyasha was a hanyou, plain and simple. The thing was, he looked completely human. His father had taught him to make illusions before he died that summer. It was not common to be able to do that but Inuyasha could. He didn't have it perfected though. He could not get rid of his puppy ears but he could get them to be black with his hair and as long as he kept them flat and his hair down, no one noticed. No one knew that he was a hanyou, or that his famous brother was a demon. Nope, no one believed in that type of stuff anymore.

Inuyasha suddenly woke up from his thinking on math and Kagome when non other then the girl came out of the building with no friends behind her. 'Wow, closer up she is even better!' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome sighed, she looked really sad in his eyes. She came up to the tree and sat down placing her lags under herself. 'What is wrong with her? Is it something that Homo did?' he wondered. He watched her as she leaned herself against the tree for support. Kagome placed her hands to her face, needing to think. 'What was she going to do? Her mother was so stupid going and doing that to her. It was not right. And Hojo? That baka needed some serious help with himself and young women.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha did not like it when she started to cry out of her frustration. She wept silently, bringing her legs up to her face as she rested her hands on them to hide her tears. Not being able to do anything much, Inuyasha jumped down from his tree to see what was wrong. Kagome didn't really noticed, that is, until he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please stop crying." Inuyasha requested. It was strange to him to be acting so calm, he usually yelled at anything that was making him angry or sad. Both were not a good thing but because for some reason it was Kagome, he did not yell but spoke gently. Kagome looked up into the violate eyes that seemed to be pleading.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha. W-what do you want?" Kagome asked as she tried to wipe her tears away as if they were never there.

"I asked if you would stop crying." he responded, losing some of the comfort in his voice. He still though had the worry in his voice. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

Kagome smiled a little at the guy she had known since kindergarten. "I know who you are, you have made quite a reputation as trying to be an outcast for the school. We have always gone to the same schools and such." Inuyasha nodded his head. Now that he thought of it, he did know Kagome forever. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be eating with Sango and Miroku?" She asked. She looked down again to look at the interesting ground. She had always thought that Inuyasha was cute and interesting. She had wanted to talk to him when they were younger but because her 'twin' got to him first she thought it better to stay away.

" I talk to them but I thought that I could get a breath of fresh air up in the tree." he told her. Inuyasha watched her as she just sat there. He looked at her face and neck and realized that his hand was still on her shoulder and quickly took it away. Kagome looked startled at the removed warmth at her shoulder. She looked up at Inuyasha wanting to say something to him, but the bell rang. Inuyasha stood and then held out a hand for her to take. She took it and at the moment something between them flashed. Kagome could -just for a second- see in front of her a young man with silver angelic hair with dog ears placed on top. His eyes were golden and wide. Then it was gone. Replaced once more, to black hair and violate eyes.

Inuyasha for that moment say Kagome's true beauty. Her hair was black but in some parts were lightly touched with the beautiful silver so alike to his own. It was like charcoal with the frosting of a late night snow fall. Her eyes were a silver/gray and sparkled. Atop her head were the two black and dotted like ears. She was gorges and then it faded away allowing her human beauty to return.

"Umm… thanks Inuyasha for hanging out with me. I guess I will see you around later?" She said. All Inuyasha could do was nod and let her hand free from his grasp. There was no doubt about it, Kagome was an Inu-hanyou.

Okay there is that chapter! I am so excited. Some one reviewed so I had to get this chapter in! Thank you so much! I will update tomorrow! No worries!


	3. Chapter 3 Beginnings of Friendship

Okay, I am updating again! I hope you like the chapter. I didn't know that I was going to get

any on this one. Well, enough type talking, here is you next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3 Beginnings of Friendship

It was the last five minutes of this class and school would then be over. Kagome couldn't help but think of nothing but Inuyasha during the whole class of math. It was her worst class and she knew she should really be listening but she still felt his warm hand on her shoulder and on top of that, who was the beautiful angel she saw as she took his hand. Kagome looked down at her own hand, remember the grip their hands hand done to help her up. It was firm but yet gentle. Kagome kept thinking these thoughts. Luckily for her she was one closest to the door towards the front. She forgot that Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had her same class. If she were to look behind herself, she would have seen a black haired, violet young man looking at her.

&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha could not help but stare at Kagome. He never knew that Kagome was in this class, only looking at the grade sheet had told them that at the beginning of class. When he looked at it, he was at the top next to Sango. At the bottom though was Miroku and as they were looking at it, Miroku found out that Kagome had next to the worse grade in the class. ( i don't know if they have grade sheets, just bare with me please.) Inuyasha felt bad for her and was trying to think of a way he could see if she needed help with it. He smiled at that thought.

Inuyasha was oblivious to the fact Sango was trying to pass him a note. Unfortunately though, the teacher did. "Miss Sango, may I ask what is it that you have in your hand?". The sound of Sango's name Inuyasha woke up and Kagome looked behind her. She blushed, showing that she had forgotten they were in this class much to Inuyasha's dismay.

"Nothing sir." Sango said, looking a bit frightened. Inuyasha just smirked at the teacher's stupidity. The teacher went to her desk.

"Let me see it. I hope you realized who ever it is addressed to will be in detention with you?" The teacher said, almost as if he was a snake, putting venom in each word. If Inuyasha had his ears perked at all, they were now flat against his head. Sango, on the other hand gave the note looking scared but inside she was glowing. No one, to repeat, no one had been able to decipher their notes. The teacher took it and opened it. He looked at it confusingly. Not saying a word he just left her desk to his own. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Sango feeling sorry for their friend. They never left someone to detention alone and it was Miroku's turn to stay with Sango. Inuyasha knew that Miroku was happy about this. He knew that his best friend was practically in love with his other best friend. Inuyasha had the feeling Sango had the same feelings towards the hentai, but who was he to tell?

The bell rang and everyone started to leave but Sango and Miroku. They went up to the desks to talk to the teacher. Kagome figured what was going on. It took her longer to pick up her stuff and place it in her pack. When she stood she found herself looking up at the guy she had thought all class about. He looked at her, unsurely. They looked into each other's eyes, looking for the angels they had seen at lunch. Kagome couldn't find him, so she decided to break the ice first.

"Umm…hi Inuyasha." she said to him in a little voice. He looked down at his shoes. "Do you need something?" she asked unsure. She heard him mumble something about math and that was just about it. "Could you speak louder please? I can't really hear you." she said patently.

"I was wondering, Kagome, if you needed help in this class. I know you do real well in your other classes but had a little trouble with this one. I just thought you could need some help. If you don't really want help that is fine with me." he said, not able to look at her. Kagome looked at him curiously. He was offering his help? She knew that a lot of people went to either him or Sango for math. They were the top students for the math classes all over the school. As far as she knew, Inuyasha had helped no one. Kagome was about to ask why when she was interrupted.

"That is very nice of you to offer help to Miss Kagome, Inuyasha. I think it would be a wonderful idea if you were to do that. Kami knows, she needs it." their teacher said. He seemed done with his conversation with Sango and Miroku. The two were looking at Inuyasha astonished. 'What was wrong with Inuyasha?' They both thought. Kagome was blushing at the thought of Inuyasha helping her. "Well, what do you say Kagome, will you allow Inuyasha to tutor you?" Inuyasha got the courage to look at her. What is she going to say? he thought over and over.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said lifting her head. "Thank you so much Inuyasha!" her cheerful voice was still shaking but Inuyasha paid no attention. He was too happy she said yes, even if it was just to help her in math. It was like gold to him.

"Well okay then, I suggest you start with that as soon as possible! The finals are coming up and I don't feel like having to teach everything to you again, Miss Kagome." Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet. 'Stupid teacher, always blaming me for crap. This is a high level math class if you haven't noticed.' She started to walk to the door.

"Bye Mr. T." she said. "Inuyasha, do you want to walk with me?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha were out of the classroom. Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks by the way. I am not that good at math. When it comes to history though, that is a class I could really get into." Inuyasha looked at her. As they walked down the corridor.

"You have to be a bit good at math to be in the higher grade levels for it so don't look to crazed about it." Kagome gave him a smile. "Anyways, history is a class I would have to agree with you on. It has to be one of my favorites after P.E. though." Liking where the conversation was going at this at a smile from Kagome, Inuyasha continued. "What is your favorite time period?" He asked. He had a good idea which one it was though. "Mine is the Feudal ages. I love the part about the demons and such." 'Of course it has to be, it is your background after all.'

"Mine too! I love to learn about it, makes me think a lot. You know, I am related to that famous priestess? My family has been in our shrine for generations. There used to be a village a bit close by. And we have this old well next to it. It's pretty cool!" Kagome said excitedly. Who knew that her and Inuyasha had something in common? As unbelievable as it was, it was true.

"That sounds really interesting." Inuyasha liked her enthusiasm. He had to ask her something though as they walked down a path out of the school. "Umm… Kagome, when do you want to do that tutoring thing?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him. "Well, if it was okay with you, do you think that we could go to my house and study there, maybe today?" she asked, her voice was a little shaky.

"That would be cool, I mean fine." He said, scratching his head. He smiled at Kagome who quickly looked away. Then as he was about to turn away he heard her curse and hit her head.

"Kuso, I have to clean the house though." She said. She hit her head again.

"That is okay, I can help. I little house work won't hurt." he said, before she said she was sorry and asked to do it later.

"A-are you sure? I mean we could do it tomorrow if that was okay with you." she asked, surprised that the guy that suddenly decided to pop up into her life in common terms was being so nice to her.

"Yeah, no big deal. I mean does it look like I can't handle house cleaning?" he asked her. Kagome shook her head. "Any way, how bad could it be?" Oh, how wrong he was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I am really sorry!" Kagome said as she helped Inuyasha up from the floor. "I didn't know my old skate board was out. Gomen, gomen!" Inuyasha let her help him up. The skate board came from no where when they came in through the door.

"No prob. Where is your mother? I mean come on, I think that she would have picked up this mess after you wouldn't she?" he asked. He looked back at Kagome, for an instant, he say her real face but was gone as her hand left his shoulder. She was shaking her head no.

"You see, it's-it's kind of the other way around. My mom, well she is home all day and leaves about in hour before I get home. Don't ask, please." she said. She turned and picked up some of the materials that blocked the way. Inuyasha was amazed. She was the mother type of the house hold? How and why? Inuyasha followed her, trying to not step on anything. Kagome walked up the stairs that were to his surprise clean.

"I have the upstairs to myself. My mother's room is down stairs. I try to keep it clean." She said knowing that he was probably wondering what happened to the mess. She got to her door and opened it. She went inside and gestured Inuyasha in. "This is my room, don't worry. I always try to have it cleaned." she said. She was embarrassed. Inuyasha could see it quite clearly. "I am real sorry about the mess, you know we could do this tomorrow when I get it cleaned up." she said. Her hands where fumbling with her short skirt.

"What do you take me for Kagome? I told you I was going to help. I am not letting you do it all by yourself, I can't do that. It wouldn't make me a very good friend would it?" Kagome's head snapped up at him. Questions were in her eyes. Inuyasha recounted his words and knew what he said. Well, that was interesting. Did she want to be friends with him? Better ask. "Well, can we be friends Kagome?" he asked. He folded his arms together waiting for her response.

"Of course Inuyasha!" she responded quite happily. "That would be really cool." she continued. They fell silent. They both looked down to the clean white floor. But being inpatient, Inuyasha started again.

"So are we going to stand here all day? Lets get to work!" he said. Kagome nodded and that was how things started for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Well how was that chapter? I hoped you liked it. As you can see, Kagome really doesn't like to see things the way they are. Interesting. Well, please read and if time review! Ja mata!

ShadowStar666


	4. Chapter 4 Cleaning and Tears

Okay, I know I really should be shot right now because I haven't updated at all in the longest time. I am really sorry. Please forgive me, I have just been so busy with how much is going on in my life, I just don't have much time to do much of anything now. Sorry. Thank you to the people who reviewed this fic, and I hope that I can try and update faster now that Band is going to be ending in about three weeks. Still a long ways to go, but who knows. Okay, need to shut up now, so here is your next chapter of A past the My present. Food for thought:Do you think I should change the title:

Chapter 4 Cleaning With a Past 

Inuyasha and Kagome worked side beside to get Kagome's home clean. Kagome's friend Clovey didn't show up because she had book club or something, but Inuyasha didn't mind. It just meant to him that they could be alone. Kagome, a person in which he wondered how he could live without. She was energetic, shy that just allowed her to be herself without being a coward. So different from his ex. The two hanyous had, had tons of fun so far, but also had small arguments. Speaking of which…..

"Inuyasha, you can't help me with this room! My mother will kill me!" Kagome yelled. She was in a different out fit now. Blue jean short, shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail so that it wouldn't be completely dirty as they worked. She had her sneakers on because there was no way she was going to walk around this house without them. The shorts, sneakers, hair hi, with the low cut tank top was going to drive him crazy as she had tried to scrub something greenish from the ceiling standing on a step ladder earlier.

"It is just a room Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back. He had on the clothes from school but he had now a red bandanna on so that it would be easier for him to hid his ears from Kagome. Kagome didn't understand the thing with the bandanna if he was willing to put his hair up in a low pony tail, though it did make his black uniform look really good with it on and hair down. ( I know the uniforms are usually supposed to go together, but I like black so the guy's uniforms are black. )

"It is my mothers room! You don't know how much trouble I would get into if I let you in there!" Kagome argued.

"I have been in your room! So what is so different besides the fact that you have the knowledge of cleanse ness?" he argued right back. Kagome sighed, he just wasn't getting it.

"You have a sensible head right Inuyasha? Well, my mom doesn't her room is filled with perfume bottles that are broken and liquor bottles. Forgive me if I am wrong Inuyasha, but don't you have a heighten sense of smell?" Kagome asked. She noticed a little bit when they tried to start in the living room when he 'sniffed' out a dead rat. Kagome had of course was screaming way to much to noticed that she had smelt it as well.

Inuyasha looked down and scratched his head. 'I'm not the only one with heighten sense of senses.'

"Yeah, I guess I do. Alright, what do you want me to do while you do that?" he asked mockingly.

"While you could try on the dishes or you could take a break and do your homework." Kagome said as she thought about it. Inuyasha looked at her studding how she put a finger to her cheek. He looked around and tried half heatedly to argue.

"What me do homework while dishes need to be done? Whatever, just make sure that your cat stays away form me. He freaks me out fallowing me all the time." Inuyasha said as he walk down the hall to the kitchen the small but yet huge belly of a brown spotted cat followed him. Kagome started to giggle which turned into a laugh. Inuyasha, hearing this smirked and let his eyes close as much as he dared, as he was reminded of sliver bells again.

Kagome finally got done with her mother's room. She hated to clean it up because it always had to be spotless when company was here. Three guesses why it was like that when boyfriends came over. Kagome though was real peeved about the fact that she knew it was Hojo's father, but she didn't know his name. Didn't he run a big company? Ah, who cares it was a matter of time before one dumped the other. Kagome walked out of the now clean room into the not so clean hallway, or so she thought. She looked around to see that the floor was spotless and that the stains in the carpets were gone. 'what happened?' she thought. 'did Inuyasha do all of this?'

Sure enough as she made it to the kitchen, all of the dishes were done, the floor was swept and cleaned. The counters were spotless and the windows were as clear as any glass could get. The only thing she did see wrong, was that there was no one in the room to thank. Where did Inuyasha go? Kagome looked in the living room, outside, the kitchen again, and then when she couldn't find him her last result was her room. She went up there to see that her door was open. She went inside to see Inuyasha was dead asleep on her bed. His head were folded and he was in like a puppy roll. Kagome giggled a little and went up to the sleeping boy.

She thought about waking him but decided to do the better end of the deal. He had done all that work in the kitchen and in the hallway. Instead she placed a blanket and she had to laugh again as he cuddled into it. She left him there as she looked at him one last time and went to clean the rest of the living room. There was not that much to clean though. She shut her door after herself to let the sleepy guy sleep. How was she going to explain this to Clovey and Mika? The guy she had liked for so many years was now asleep on her bed wrapped up in her favorite blanket.

She got started on the living room smiling to herself. Her life might have it's blessings after all.

Inuyasha woke up about an hour after he fell asleep. He remembered going up to Kagome's room to get something but saw her bed and sat down to rest. The rest he didn't remember. He felt real comfortable and warm. He loved the smell he seemed to be wrapped around in. He opened his eyes to find a black and pink blanket on him. He sat up all the way and noticed a small snack on the night stand. It was simple, just an apple and grapes. Their was a note there as well. He picked up the apple and the note. As he bit into the apple, he read the note.

_Hey sleepy head!_

_Thanks for cleaning like half of the house for me even though you just needed to do the kitchen for me. I hope you liked your nap you got and the small 'thank you' snack I left you. If you want to get up, I will probably be down stairs cleaning up the living room! See ya later!_

_Your friend,_

_Kagome _

Inuyasha almost choked on the apple. The last part about the friend part startled him. It was weird to be called a friend when you wanted to be more. He sighed at the rest of the apple and popped the few grapes into his mouth before he got up. He grabbed the plate and headed down stairs. The rest of the house he could smell was clean. He had his ears perked a little bit to hear where Kagome was. She was in the living room as she said she was. He walked though instead to the kitchen, placed the rest of the apple into the trash and quickly washed his plate. As he was drying, Kagome walked in. He put the plate up as she started to talk.

"Hey, did you get enough sleep?" Kagome said. She laughed a little and Inuyasha turned around to her.

"You have a very comfy bed. Thanks for letting me sleep." he said. She looked a little startled but smiled anyway.

"So you ready to get down to the real business and work on math?" he asked.

"Sure, but do you think it would be alright if I took a quick shower? I mean, I ran into a few rats and such as I was cleaning. I didn't want to wake you, so I was able to hold in my screaming." she said proudly. Inuyasha laughed a bit. Kagome liked his laugh, it seemed to have a purring sound to her ears.

"You know Kagome you could have just let you cat have it. I bet he would have been pleased." Kagome's mouth fell open.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?" she thought aloud. Inuyasha just laughed a bit more. Kagome laughed as well.

"Well, you can go into my room for a while and get to work on your own homework and I will get my clothes out of there so I can get a shower." she turned, still giggling a bit and left upstairs. Inuyasha followed her into her room as she pulled out her clothing. As Kagome got out her things she saw Inuyasha sit again on her bed. "Don't think about even going anywhere near the bathroom. I don't need anyone to walk in on me. So just stay here." Kagome said. She left the room leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

Kagome (short and sweet)

As Kagome took her shower, she didn't notice that her ears were now atop of her head. That was the thing any time she took a shower, she got irritated with the water. She never did figure out why. She washed her hair, her ears hid themselves, and her skin. All the time she was thinking about Inuyasha, he had looked so peaceful as he slept on her bed. She giggled again and switched off the water. Who was that angel she met? Who was that handsome guy that looked like Inuyasha? What was she even thinking about? She wrapped a towel around herself shaking her head. I'll never find out that answer, so why bother thinking about it? she asked mentally. She dried herself when she got out and started to get dressed.

Inuyasha (little longer)

Inuyasha was sitting down thinking how in the world he was going to ask Kagome about other things like where was her father, did she have any grandparents and didn't Sango also say she had a brother? It was a mystery Inuyasha was determined to find out. Also how in the world was he going to teach her math? To many questions just not enough answers. Ah well, they have only known each other for at least a day, he wouldn't pry to much into her life, not _just _yet.

He started on his science homework. He hated that class. Sure he was good at the math, he just didn't like the other things like the force of gravity and some things that were impossible in the scientific world. More than half the stuff that was impossible in the classroom was what he could do. He could jump real high, turn his father's rusty old sword into a powerful blade. He once took a blow to the head that would kill any human being, but was just a scratch to him. He didn't like the teacher either, he was always threatening him or making fun of him. The only thing that he like he realized was that Kagome was in his class. They only had a few classes but that was okay with him. At least he got to see her everyday.

Suddenly he heard a giggle from the bathroom. He smiled, he just loved her laugh. He went back to his homework, spiraled all over the floor. Ten minutes later he smiled rain water and wild plums. Kagome was out of the bathroom. What was even better then her laugh was her smell. It made him feel at home. Kagome walked into the room. Her smell and looks made him almost pass out. Her hair was, turning a little silver and her ears were back up on her head. She had on a t-shirt that said 'leave me alone,' with a dangerous looking chick on it, and she had on capri pants on.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha." she saw he was looking at her shirt with a puzzled look to his face. "Oh, my shirt is because my mother's new boyfriend and his son are coming over for dinner. Hey, speaking of which, do you want to stay for dinner? I mean if your not sick of being around here already." she explained as she took out her homework.

When she didn't get a response, she looked over at Inuyasha. He was still looking at her like she was something other than human. She went over to him and go on her knees. She waved a hand at his face and snapped her fingers. This seemed to work well cause he blinked in surprise.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She kept waving her hand, and Inuyasha grabbed it. It startled Kagome as once again she saw the angel. This time he looked like a puppy, with his ears. Kagome wanted to touch those ears but Inuyasha let go of her wrist.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she looked at him. He wanted to see her beautiful face again but realized that she wanted to touch his ears.

"Umm… yeah?" She said. She looked down a little shy.

"That would be really cool! I would be happy to stay and eat dinner here. Thanks Kagome." He said. "Is it okay though with your mother? I mean, does she mind cooking for one more person?" Kagome laughed again.

"Don't you understand, yet? I am the one who is cooking!" she said. She looked real happy and looked up at him again.

"Oh, well okay then. I should call my brother to tell him." Inuyasha said. He started to get up but it was a bit difficult because Kagome was right there in front of him and the bed was behind. He was a bit trapped. Kagome yelped and jumped back. Realizing how close they were together. She was real clumsy and hit her head on her dresser. Inuyasha was at her side in a second. "Are you okay Kagome?" he said he put his hand behind her back to help her up.

"Yeah," she said as her eyes closed to endure the tiny spark of pain in the back of her head she thought she might have. "Just a bit of a bump, nothing to worry about." Inuyasha helped her up and let go of her hand instantly. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What were you saying about your brother?" Kagome asked and she shook her head and looked at Inuyasha. Wow, Inuyasha smells really good. Woe, what was that thought? Kagome thought. She shook her head again and followed him down stairs.

"I live with my brother, Sesshomaru. Our parents died in when I was young. I lost my dad first to someone murdering him because of his big companies and then my mother to Lupus. They didn't realize she had it till the autopsy. Sesshomaru just took care of me because it was his, 'brotherly duty to the family name." Inuyasha said like it was nothing. He had told many people about his parents so it was just used to it. Besides the only ones who had really cared were Miroku and Sango. That is until he could smell salt water. Kagome stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha looked behind him and found that Kagome had slight tears in her eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha." she said wiping her cheeks. 'she is crying for my long forgotten pain?' he thought. "It shouldn't be my place to ask those questions." she said quietly. She put her head down and wiped the rest of the tears. Inuyasha walked over to her. It really wasn't a big deal, he was way to little to know what was really going on. He just remembered some things like his mother's smell or when his father taught him how to make illusions. Why should she cry when he hadn't done it for eleven years.

"Kagome, please don't cry, you know I don't like it when you cry." he said gently. Kagome said something that his dog ears could not even here. "What was that Kagome?"

"It is just that, your past sounds a lot like mine with a few exceptions. I mean I have a little brother too, but I haven't seen him forever. I mean, my parents are dead and I know that yours are also but just hearing that makes me feel all the emotions like that. Gomen." She said. She sniffed a little bit and looked up at Inuyasha. "Why are you crying?" She said. She brushed away the single tear that he had let breach his face. She finally wasn't able to see the angel that kept stealing Inuyasha's face.

"It is just that, I have never had any one cry for my past before that is all." he said. Kagome smiled at him a little bit. "Well, enough with tears, I can't stand them. I'll call my brother then I will go back up stairs to help with your math okay?" he smiled at her and turned away.

"O-okay." Kagome said and ran back upstairs.

Inuyasha turned around to see her hair turn back to just her black. 'Hmmm…it is a real mystery she doesn't know she is hanyou. How doesn't she know? Something is up? Should I tell her?' he thought. 'Maybe later' Inuyasha went back into the now clean kitchen for the phone.

Okay, I hope this makes it up. It is a lot longer than I had intended so please review! Please?

ShadowStar666


	5. Chapter 5 Puzzle Pieces!

Hey again! 'Tis' I the ShadowStar666 lady checking in! But with school and everything it is real difficult, and it is only the third day of school! Well, enough of my probs, I hope you guys have liked this so far, Thank you everyone from the reviews! I mean like I didn't think that I would already have 8 reviews when I am on the fourth chapter. So thanks to all! I am, if I don't forget to post those who are responsible for pushing me and making me continue this fic! So enough talking lets get to it! Here is your chapter 5, hot off the typing and ready to read! Puzzle Pieces!

ShadowStar666

P.S Please don't yell at me for miner grammar mistakes people, after reading it, I usually catch them, but generally if I were to correct all of them, we stood would be on chapter two. Please just be thankful I have gotten that far.

Disclaimer: I thought because I haven't said it enough for everyone who reads any of my work, I thought I would say it again, I DON'T OWN HIM! That's it! have an nice day!

Chapter 5 Puzzle Pieces 

Kagome was real thrilled when Inuyasha came back to tell her it was alright, his brother was more then happy to get rid of Inuyasha for the while. Hell, Sesshomaru was going to allow him to live there with them if he wanted to! Kagome giggled at this and resumed her homework. Inuyasha watched her as he sat down himself. The way she would place the pencil behind her ear when she was reading an equation or the way she almost broke the pencil when it was in her mouth, absent- mindly, made him smile. He watched as she would get frustrated with the problem and looked as if she was going to through the book out the window, he started to chuckle a little. Kagome turned her confused, aggravated eyes on him. It made Inuyasha laugh a little more.

"What" the pencil fell from her mouth, "are you laughing at?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha looked real amused. Did I do that with just my study habits, or is he off the rocker? Kagome thought. Inuyasha looked at her again and asked but a simple question,

"Kagome, do you need help with something?" he said as the laughing finally ended. Kagome fell back ward like she was fainting. That _was _why he was laughing ? Her frustration on the stupid problem. That was it, and he found it funny.

"Yes I do, but I don't know if I want help from you, you just laugh!" Kagome said playfully. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that though. He looked as if she had just slapped him, his eyes had now a sad look in them and if he had the cute puppy ears () they would have most certainly be drooping. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha looked down at his homework almost ashamed. "Your such a puppy, you know that Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked bewildered for a moment as he looked at her.

"How did you know?" he asked. Kagome laughed harder. "W-what? Did I miss something?" he asked, real confused now. But before Kagome could answer the troubled guy who seem to think she found something in him, a holler came from downstairs.

"KAGOME! Where are you!" said a loud women. Inuyasha didn't like the voice, it sounded like it was hiding something, like a dark secret hate. Inuyasha carefully sniffed the air. Nope, not demon women, but… someone else. Inuyasha looked confused at this, because he also smelled the blood of Hojo.

Kagome on the other hand, was so used to this, she didn't really pay attention. Instead, she got herself up and picked up her things. "I am up in my room, with a friend mother!" she yelled back to the impertinent women.

"Kagome, you made a mess down here! My goodness, your c.ds are all over the floor and your shoes are all over the hallway along with your friends! What did you do, have a party while I was gone?" said a much closer voice. Inuyasha stayed on the floor and if possible tried not to look pissed. What the hell was the women's problem? We worked real hard on cleaning everything and the shoes were probably are messed up when they walked into the house, hitting them with the door or something! This women needed to get her priorities strait. Inuyasha almost started to growl when he stopped the rumble in his chest as Kagome looked at him weirdly.

The door opened before Inuyasha could try tp explain to Kagome he just had something stuck in his throat. A quick yet sensible lie of course. A women around the age of maybe thirty-five stood in the door way looking fumed. Inuyasha didn't want to be in the line of fire with that women's gaze but it settled on him. Kagome looked over to where her mother was looking and almost started to panic.

"Kagome you said you had a friend, not a boyfriend! When did you start dating and how come he is here in this house alone with you? Why didn't you tell me?" She said loudly but not enough to disturb her boyfriend and his son. Un-known to her, the one she was dating heard every word.

"Mother, it is not what that is. Inuyasha is just a friend and he is tutoring me in math! Mr. T asked him to. We weren't doing anything like that I swear." Kagome claimed. Of course it was true, but it really was getting Inuyasha pissed about the just friend thing. He wanted to be Kagome's boyfriend, his mate even, but at the moment he was blushing and standing up, not able to see Kagome's blushing face as well.

"If that is all, I suggest that your friend, what was it, Inudoka?" she said angrily. Kagome whispered 'Inuyasha' which set her off even more. "Well whatever, I have my boyfriend here and I want dinner pronto! I don't care if he stays just as long as everything gets done!" she hissed and left the room. Before descending the stairs, she used her snake language again. "NOW!" Kagome and Inuyasha didn't need telling twice. Kagome helped Inuyasha place his papers back in his pack.

"I am really sorry Inuyasha, I didn't think she would go nuts like that." Kagome said softly, not able to look at him. She had gotten down to her knees to place the paper inside his bag. Inuyasha stared with wide eyes right back at her.

"What do you mean? She is off her horse Kagome! I mean, the way she treats you, I mean my brother and I fight but come on! We are not that bad, I am able to fight back!" Kagome sniffed a little. Inuyasha could smell tears again and quickly got down to his knees. "Kagome, please don't cry." he said.

Not really noticing anything else, he pulled her into his arms and put a hand on her head. Trying desperately to calm her down. She was stiff at first but as soon as Inuyasha started to 'pet' her, she melted into his arms. She kept repeating sorry to him over and over again and Inuyasha just kept saying 'shhh' and 'it's okay'. After five minutes, controlling and denying his hanyou self, he pulled Kagome away from his arms to see her face. Her eyes held not their joy, but just the sad ocean of tears unshed left. She looked up cautiously, an unknown fear he felt was growing in her.

Inuyasha swept away the silent runaway tears from her face and smiled at her. She wearily smiled back. Without another word, they both got back up to their knees and let go of each other. Well, almost without another word. " Domo Arigotu Inuyasha." she said shyly. Inuyasha just gave her a heads up sign and gave her a smile.

"No prob. Now what was this about cooking dinner?" Kagome's joyful eyes returned to the place where Inuyasha liked best. This was going to be fun!

Kagome and Inuyasha left the room, and descended. Their ears, (Inuyasha's hidden and Kagome's were back to normal) picked up the sound of laughing and talking in the living room. Inuyasha flinched as he heard the miss 'worst mother of the world', give off a glass breaking shirk of pretended joy as someone said something. It hurt his ears and with Kagome's small hunch, he guessed it was the same for her.

They went into the kitchen to find that someone was not in the living room. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the sight, Hojo was here, in the kitchen he cleaned. He started to walk slowly up to the bastard but was stopped. It was Kagome's hand that shot out of no where into his own that stopped him from running at him. Kagome didn't know why Inuyasha started like that, but she didn't want to be the one who would pick up the pieces of anyone.

Inuyasha looked down at the little pale hand that was caught in his own. What is she doing? Protecting him? Inuyasha sulked and stood by Kagome though he kept her hand which she didn't seem to mind. Hojo, in his shoes, was not happy about the fact Kagome was holding hands with his enemy. It was him that got the girls he had proved it once when it had come to Kikyo and he already had Kagome snared but now she was leaving the pack! Joining this kuso yaro, this dog! It was wrong in his point of view, Kagome would have to learn her lesson.

"What are you doing here dog boy?" he asked. Inuyasha almost growled at being 'insulted'. Kagome's hand tightened on his and kept it in hers as she took a step forward.

"You have no right to call him that, Hojo. Leave him alone, you are my mother's guest and Inuyasha is mine." Kagome said, trying to control the anger that was building. Inuyasha was impressed greatly, Kagome was taking on the homo and was able to control her anger. He tightened his grip a bit trying to give her some strength to use if it was possible.

Hojo laughed a bit. "What type of guest is he? Your math tutor?" he asked. This to him was priceless, Kagome getting all protective when Inuyasha didn't even like her! That was good, she was punishing herself. Kagome looked like she was about to burst!

"For your information, Inuyasha and I are a couple! So you can leave your mocking jokes alone and leave the kitchen unless you don't want dinner and get stuck with a pissed off father for having his food not done! I mean it Hojo, get out now." Kagome said a little angry. Inuyasha almost dropped his jaw but tried to be on Kagome side not wanting to embarrassed about it, so he caught himself. As if to emphasize Kagome's words, he pulled her closer into his arms, seemingly to hold her. Kagome didn't even stiffen as she was pulled in his warm aura. She looked at Inuyasha, and then turned around at Hojo. His mouth was opened wide and looked as if the whole house was going to be blown down.

Inuyasha smiled. "Follow your orders, Homo. Get out unless you want daddy on your case." Inuyasha said mockingly. He didn't care if he moved or not, he liked holding Kagome like this, her back curved into him like a puzzle piece. This made him think that if she were to leave him, that the puzzle would be broken and would never be built again. So he held Kagome closer to himself, which brought out a content sigh and a door slam from Hojo. Inuyasha smiled realizing that Kagome and himself showed that ass who was boss. The only disappointment was that her words she spoke before were now totally gone and in the dust.

"Umm… Inuyasha, you can let go of me, he is gone now." Kagome said after a minute of no movement with the guy behind her. She felt him slump down a little as his hands let go of hers and the warm aura she felt was now far from hers. "S-sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know what to say," Kagome tried to explain as she turned around. " I didn't want him to make fun of you nor me. I know what happened between you and Kikyo. I knew that you would explode if he pissed you off anymore so I told him the only thing that would make him go away. Gomen nasai, Inuyasha." she said tilting her head down.

Inuyasha just placed well preserved mask on and smiled. "It is okay Kagome! I mean, Kikyo is not a real big deal to me anymore and you sure told off the homo! That is a good reason!" he said. He knew he was wrong about the Kikyo thing, but had gotten hell of a lot better on without her. He found out that though she said it was friends, she was doing some nasty work at bars and so while Inuyasha was not even close to seeing her without her clothing, just about all the guys at their had. In fact, it seems he was the only one that hadn't. This just means though, he thought to himself, that Kagome and I will have to act like a couple for tonight, and anytime the homo was around! he was happy about this, but what about Kagome's mother? Hadn't they explained that they weren't going out. That should be fun!

"Well, I guess. I still am real sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Well, before we get in trouble, we might want to start dinner!" she said trying to get into a better mood.

"Yeah, let's get to it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Umm… Kagome, how do you cut a tomato?"

Sorry if it was just a little to short. I know that I haven't even made it too the second day of school, but this one is a bit more detailed. Sorry! Well I hope you peoples liked this chapter! I will try to update faster though! Thank you to those of you that have reviewed!

Tsyjuyokitsunetears

LoStgUrL8o8

three-days-grace-fan

Inufan

NINE

Wind enchantress

Cute

And

Lady Raven

Thank you peoples so much. I hope you liked this chapter enough to review!

Chow

ShadowStar666


	6. Chapter 6 Clawed out

Just wished to leave a quick note, I am sorry that I am not updating really fast it is just that I am going through a lot of crap right now with my ex and I have major writer's block. Please forgive me. Ja mata. Hope you like this chapter. Kagome gets a little mad. I think………….

Chapter 6 Clawed out 

Inuyasha felt proud of himself. He had learned how to cook an exceptional meal, with of course Kagome helping him all the way, that is. "So how does it look?" They had made fish with salad. Though Inuyasha had cut himself many times, the wounds were not noticeable to Kagome. Inuyasha figured it had to be the onions because with her sensitive nose and his, they both had to have something around their faces to keep them from passing out. Kagome thought it weird, but she was happy she wasn't the only super sensible person in the world.

"It looks good!" Kagome complimented on the way the guy could arrange things. They had taken off the 'masks' a good while ago and had, had a good talk. Kagome found out information she didn't think possible. She talked about her bow forms while Inuyasha talked about swordsmanship. They discussed the feudal area and things as such. I never knew a guy like this. I mean, we have just been starting to be friends for only a day, and he is already been just about every where in this house, in my room and has helped me cook and clean! Then on top of that, I just said he was my boyfriend! Oh boy, someone is out to get me, or help me. Kagome sighed and Inuyasha looked up from his last plate.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome just shook her head, she would talk to him later, right now they needed to get food out to the table before she would get another mark on her arms. She cringed at the thought. Inuyasha tried to ignore this, he would as her later. Two minds think a lot? Maybe.

Kagome took two plates and Inuyasha took one. They had decided that they were going to not get tangled in the web of lies between the witch and the homo, so they would eat outside to talk to each other. That was all Kagome needed, more screw ups! They left the kitchen and went into the now clean dining room to find that the evil beast of a pervert was the only one there. Kagome set the two plates down and Inuyasha set down the one he had. Hojo smirked at the two before talking. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome.

"Our parents were very disappointed with the two of you. They went somewhere else for dinner instead of having to wait for your food. They took off so, it is just us teens." he said with a smirk. Kagome was begging to hate him more and more, and she was not the person to hate easily. Angry and hot tempered as her friends said, but not hatred, no never hatred. Well, Hojo broke those rules on her as well.

"Well, why didn't they take you with them? Hell knows Inuyasha and I have homework, so why don't you just eat and then leave?" Kagome said. Inuyasha was afraid she might jump on the guy so he took her hands. Something pricked him a little and drew blood. Inuyasha looked down at the hand he was holding and found that it was a hand of claws! Ah, shit! He pulled Kagome back a little farther and it seemed to calm her down a bit as his aura tried to calm her down both demon and human.

"Well, I am sorry you feel that way Kagome. I was to stay here and make sure that you and _him _don't do anything unlady-like." Kagome was really starting to shake, and the grip Inuyasha had her was getting a little tighter. Well there just went her calmness right out the back door. Kuso! I thought she was calming down. The ass, he should be thanking me, Kagome is mad enough to kill! He swooped Kagome in his arms.

"Shut the hell up Hojo! We won't do anything like that and you would know that Kagome isn't that way. You have a perverted mind, if there really is one up there." Inuyasha smirked at the look he had placed on Hojo's face. He continued. "Eat your dinner and then get out. You know how angry I can get you won't want to be stuck in a house alone with two powerful people about ready to kill you would you now?"

He heard the wimp gulp and try to look like he wasn't scared. His pale complexion was giving him away. Kagome had settled down and almost looked dead asleep in Inuyasha's arms but he could tell she was still fired up by the way her nails/claws still dug into his arms as he held onto her. With the words he said he walked out of the room.

Inuyasha carried Kagome up her stairs to her room. She looked beat, cleaning, yelling, cooking, and yelling some more had taken a toll on her. He set the sleepy girl on her bed and went back down stairs to get their plates and water. He hoped Kagome would at least eat her dinner before she got to tired. Then what about the homework? Well, the teachers always gave them at least two days to work on it, so he would just have to help her the next day. He smiled at that, spending more time with another hanyou would be very fun. They could go to the park and do their homework and then play catch. Yeah, that would be cool.

Inuyasha made his way up stairs when he picked up Hojo's sent. He quickened his pace to get to the sleeping girls room. He opened the door and found Hojo in there. Inuyasha dropped the plates and jumped at the asshole. Hojo screamed like a girl as he saw a flying Inuyasha coming after him. Inuyasha had him on the ground punching the hell out of him in less then a second. With the screaming and the hard bangs, Kagome woke up with a start. As her tired eyes searched for the disturbance, they settled on Inuyasha hitting something that sounded just like a little girl when they got hurt. Kagome jumped up off of her bed and ran to the puncher and the punching bag. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand before his next punch and pulled him away.

Inuyasha felt Kagome pull him away from almost killing the asshole and calmed down, a little. He was breathing heavily and it was having a hard time controlling himself on keeping his illusion up.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome said worriedly. Hojo who had been acting dead, sat up in disbelief. He was the one who was attacked.

"What do ya mean, 'are you okay Inuyasha'!" he tried to shout in a girly voice. His face was in pain, and he was lucky that he wasn't bleeding. Kagome gave him a pissed look.

"What the hell were you doing in my room Hojo! Answer that!" Kagome said. Hojo stuttered something about checking on Kagome and ran out of the room. Kagome just 'keh'ed and turned back to Inuyasha. He calmed down and was looking at her. She smiled at him. "Thank you Inuyasha. I don't know what he was going to do to me while I was sleeping, but thanks." she said looking down. They were on their knees very, very close together.

Inuyasha was looking down at the floor again. "Sorry Kagome." was all he said. Kagome was now in a puzzled faze. Hadn't he just saved her life from Hojo? Why the hell was he apologizing.

"Why the hell are you apologizing Inuyasha? I mean come on, you didn't do anything wrong." Kagome looked down at the sad guy. He wouldn't look at her. "Come on Inuyasha, why do you need to be saying sorry for?" Inuyasha sighed and pointed at the door. Two plates were broken with fish, salad and cups covered in water were staining her white floor. Kagome just laughed.

Okay, that is the end of that chapter! I hoped you liked it a lot. I will try to update again before thanksgiving but don't get your hopes up. Thanks! Please read and review! Ja mata!

ShadowStar666


	7. Chapter 7 Fainting More then One

Sorry! Sorry sorry! Forgive me please! I had to do so much stuff and yeah, I haven't had the time or have the time and I am at the wrong place to update. Please forgive me!

Hey there is a small warning about the ending. It is a little older for some people, if some people don't get it

or get mad, don't flame me, it was just to good to pass up. Don't blame me please, the story writes it own! I swear. Starts to run away.

Chapter 7 Fainting more then one

Inuyasha's memories, slightly mixed

The rest of the night was a blur to Inuyasha , well… almost. They had cleaned up Inuyasha's slight spill and had just ate the two plates that had been meant for the adults. They talked a while after the embarrassment. Kagome was tired so Inuyasha quickly left making sure that all the doors to her room where locked, windows, back doors and such, all locked because he just didn't like the seen with Hojo. When Inuyasha came back from double checking the back door, he went up to grab his pack and say good bye to Kagome, he found her leaned up against the bed he slept in earlier. Smiling, Inuyasha picked her up and placed her on the bed like a small puppy. He draped the same blanket used earlier onto her still but breathing body.

Kagome snuggled into the soft warmth, her hand grabbed Inuyasha's so it took him a while to convince the automatic response to let go. She whined then left back into her slumbering peace. Inuyasha smiled and bent down to her cheek, placing a small, innocent kiss on her soft flesh. A smile appeared on her sleepy face as Inuyasha backed off. He walked over to her window checked it, seeing a rather large tree there and walked back. Kagome's face was almost invisible under the pink and black checkered blanket. He liked the smile her had last seen her in when he turned and left, locking the door behind him.

Kagome woke up to the sound of banging on her door. She was wide awake, looking around her surroundings. Her pack was next to the door, with all her school things in it, and she was surrounded in her favorite blanket. She could still smell a faint smell of the boy in her dreams on it, Inuyasha. Kagome remembered quite well her dream. She was dancing with her angel Inuyasha, his features switching back and forth from his violate eyes to his inhuman golden brown ones, his hair jet black to the sparkling silver. Her favorite feature, his ears. They were full and alert, waiting for something to happen. As they passed a small stream, Kagome saw her own reflection. It scared her first but then it felt so familiar. Her ears were black and had small silver area's on it. Her ears! They had been the same as Inuyasha's. She smiled as she saw her hair. Silver and black, smiling, she saw her fangs. It had felt so real being in rhythm as Inuyasha and herself danced switching back from human to this inhuman personality. As they finally stopped Inuyasha came close and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Kagome couldn't remember anything more then that.

The pounding on the door came again, which woke Kagome up from her dream world. She groaned, finding that she was still in her cloths from yesterday. Damn, the rest were still in the wash, she would have to where regular cloths today. The pounding on the door stopped back a squeaking angry mother's voice.

"Kagome! You are going to be late! Get your lazy ass up and unlock the door!" She shouted. Kagome was up quickly getting her things ready for school. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a red tight t-shirt to match. She smiled as she realized her pick. It was _his _color. She picked up the rest of her things and ran out the door running to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later….

Kagome shot out of the bathroom her hair dripping down her back, though she really didn't care. It would dry as she ran to school. She grabbed her pack as she slipped into her tennis shoes. Her mother would have a cow about her running around in them, but right now it was between being late and having to clean again. She had to do the cleaning anyways so why not choose it? She grabbed her brush, quickly going through it and then she took a quick look around the room to double check everything. She turned to leave when something on her door handle caught her eye.

It was Inuyasha's bandanna. It was right there, just right there. He must have forgotten it. Guess I will give it back to him today. she thought. She untied it carefully and took it into her hands. Something though wasn't right. As she unfolded it, she found that there was a small note and to her out most surprise a choker necklace. Kagome was in utter silence. The choker had a small golden medallion on it, and on that, a beautiful white dog with a crescent moon in the background. Kagome looked at it then placed it on. It felt weird to have it on her neck, it gave her a strange warm feeling. She knew that the black leather strap would fit nicely with the red shirt. She ran down stairs after hearing the bedroom door shut from her mother's room. As she ran to school she read Inuyasha's note in one hand then held his bandanna in her other. The note read:

_Dear Kagome. _

_Thank you for a fun time last night. I am real glad that we are now friends. I left this on purpose, the bandanna and my necklace. It is a tradition for me to have give only my closest friends this type of jewelry with the medallion. I hope you like it. Well, I'll see you at school! Later!_

_Your friend, _

_Inuyasha_

_P.S. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?_

Kagome got to the school out of breath more then normal. Only to his closest friends did he give the medallion to. Kagome smiled touching the gift around her neck. His closest friends, she would eat lunch with his group today, it should be interesting.

Inuyasha felt Kagome near, she was in a big hurry and was strangely enough wet. Why the hell is she wet? he asked. He then pounded his fist quickly into his head. Duh, moron! She does take showers! Inuyasha cursed to himself as he sat down in his seat. They really didn't have assigned seating, it was just that they always sat in the back while everyone else moved around. No one sat near them so there was a few extra seats. This class was in fact Inuyasha's favorite class, history. He smiled as he felt or rather scented Kagome coming nearer. He was even happier to know that particular smell of leather, she was wearing the necklace he gave her. He had no idea why he gave it to her so early, but he liked the fact she excepted it. It had taken Miroku two months to get on his best and closest list while Sango it took a month. It was mostly because Miroku liked her that he gave it to her. Miroku instead of the necklace had a wrist band like Inuyasha. This was his symbol, not his brother's or father's but his. He had a good some of these though he had them remelted and then remade to make sure they wouldn't grow to old. Sango had instead of the choker, a simple necklace that she wore loosely on top of her shirts. Miroku liked to use this as an excuse to make a grab at her.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He had come back to the house after Kagome's mother came home. He needed to give this to her that night and made it to a choker just for her. It was easy to pick her lock, and place it there in the bandanna, giving her one last look locked the door again and had left as silently as he had come in. He smiled at the memory of her face, he knew she was having a nice dream and had been surprised that she had a glow of an illusion fading in and out from human to hanyou. Inuyasha snapped from his dreams when he saw Kagome come in. He grinned as he saw she had on the choker around her neck, but the grin grew wider as he saw she was in a tight red shirt tucked into blue jeans. Not in that sluty school uniform. It made him real happy the fact she was wearing his color, red. It was tight on her but it blended well with her black hair and showed off what she had without trying to announce it to everyone. Inuyasha got up from his desk and walked over to her. Her smell was like a wild rain and plumes. He took in all of it, but looked at the same time casual.

Sango and Miroku just dropped their jaws to the floor. Kagome was wearing one of Inuyasha's medallions. They followed him as he walked over to Kagome as if they had been best friends forever. Miroku looked over to Sango to see if she was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Sango confirmed it with her awed face as well. They turned back to try and listened but to no avail, they were no Inuyasha and certainly no hanyous.

"Kagome, do you want to sit back here with Sango, Miroku and me?" He asked her fast. No hellos or 'nice outfit' or anything. He wanted to know now so he could maybe talk to her about the class more.

"Sure, where do you want me to sit?" Inuyasha took her hand with a happy smile and guided her to the seat next to his desk. Inuyasha took her chair out for her and left Sango and Miroku out in the desert. Kagome sat down taking out her things, thanking Inuyasha for not only the chair, but for the choker. "It is beautiful Inuyasha, I like it a lot." Kagome said as they started to talk, leaving to the two other friends content to listen to every syllable, every letter of their conversation. They were just amazed, Inuyasha hadn't even gave Kikyo a piece of his jewelry! He was going to, in the form of a ring, but Homo happened, so it never happened.

"No problem, I thought it would fit you. I like your choice of colors too, to go with it." He smiled as she blushed .

"Well, actually, I had the shirt on before the gift." He smiled, hoping she had been thinking of him as she got dressed this morning. "Oh, before I forget. Here is your bandanna. I thought you might like it back you know." Kagome said shyly handing it to him. Inuyasha smiled once more.

"Why don't you where it today? It would go with your shirt. I don't mind, I can just get it back from you when we go back to your house after school." He said. Her face brightened.

"Sure, thanks Inuyasha. By the way," She said as she placed to bandanna on her head. "you saved me last night more then once. I thought I was going to die with all that work to do." Kagome said as she finished the bandanna. Inuyasha winked at her then sat back in his seat.

"It was no problem, I mean that pussy cat of yours is a bit scary, always following me everywhere, other then the screaming and such, I had a fun time. Are we going to do that again today?" he asked innocently. Kagome was going to respond when she heard the crashing of seats a peoples on the floor. Instead Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing as Miroku and Sango got off each other looking rather embarrassed.

"That should teach you to stay out of peoples conversations." he said. Kagome was confused for a moment then got it.

"Inuyasha!"

Well there is your chapter. I hopefully will be updating soon. I will try super hard to do that, I will. I promise. Well, read and review please, no matter how bad I am at updating. ;; Ja Mata till next time!

ShadowStar666


	8. Chapter 8 Chow down, blow up

I am really sorry I don't update as often as I should, I am always pretty busy and get tired easily. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, I hope to get another chapter done by tomorrow so yeah. Um.. My other fic I also hope to update. Please forgive me and I hope you like this chapter. Oh and the notes do have translations for them next to them. Really, really easy though.

Declaimer. I don't own Inuyasha, but the plot is mine! Hehehehehe

Chapter 8 Chow Down, Blow Out

Class started soon, with Miroku and Sango actually in their seats but glares toward they hanyou friend. Inuyasha wasn't paying to much attention with the small headache he gained from Kagome's evil scream. She looked apologetic but remained in an irritated mood. He resulted on teaching her the codes for notes. Kagome picked it up quickly. After a while it was so easy, it made her wonder why the hell the teachers couldn't figure it out. It was simple, every word was spelled back ward!

The notes

Emogak,

tawh did uoy kniht tuoba hcnul? Uoy gniog ot ro ton?

Ahsayuni

(Translation: Kagome, what did you think about lunch? You going to or not? Inuyasha)

Response:

Ahsayuni,

Fo esruoc, yhw ton? I ma gnittis htiw uoy won t'nera I?

Emogak

(Translation: Inuyasha, of course with you now aren't I? Kagome)

Response:

Yako, Yako tsuj gnikcehc!

(Figure it out please)

Regular type. (raluger epyt)

So the day went on with that, Miroku and Sango looking astonished with the new blooming friendship. Kagome and Inuyasha kept writing notes making the conversation- stealers squirm with the need-to-know. Kagome was enjoying every minute. As soon as the bell wrung the four were up out of their seats. Kagome and Inuyasha were in front talking about the feudal area while Sango and Miroku followed behind listening. When they were out in the hall Miroku and Sango maneuvered their possessions to Kagome's side, knocking Inuyasha away. Kagome looked at them and smiled. Sango smiled back. She got her new friend. Soon the boys were left in the dust as they begun to talk. Inuyasha had no real chance to really introduce them properly but that didn't stop them from introducing each other.

When they reached the lunchroom, Kagome was so into her conversation with Sango that she forgot to tell Clovey and her other friends. Unfortunately, they didn't. Kagome was talking to her new friend at their table as the guys decided to go and get them salads, as Mika came up to her.

"Kagome!" Kagome stopped turned in her seat, and then paled pure white. Mika -on the other hand- was red as a volcano bursting with anger.

"Hi Mika!" Kagome started. Mika fumed. "W-w-wait Mika, I am sorry! Please don't be mad at me. I, well, -it is just I got into a conversation with Sango and didn't realize that it we have been in the lunchroom for so long! I'm sorry!" Kagome said fast. Mika just shook her head back and forth.

"Kagome, I can't believe you, I mean come on! You are sinking way to low you know! I was happy to tell you that I found out that Hojo was looking for you and has been wondering where you were! Look where I found you! You've sunk low t-t-to what they are! I know you have problems at home with your mother and everything but I never thought you would just do that!" Mika said quickly. Kagome was just stunned as a long knife was plunged into her heart. Why is Mika saying this? What is wrong with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango? "If you had something to tell us, we would have understood. I just can't believe you thought yourself to need to be this low. You are even wearing that _dog's _symbol like a collar already. How long Kagome? Do you really want to loose what you already worked hard for to keep? Hmmm?" Kagome was not really scared or hurting any more. She was pissed. NO ONE, No one called Inuyasha a dog! NO ONE! Kagome was going to lash out like she would normally do, but not to her friend she thought she knew for so long. Instead she would try to give her a guilt trip.

"I am sorry you feel that way Mika. These are my friends too, I thought you could be friends, I am sorry. I thought wrong." Kagome turned back to a stunned Sango who was not only stunned but a mix between happy and angry. "By the Mika," Kagome said without looking behind her in a cold voice, "don't ever call Inuyasha a dog again." Sango smiled. Kagome didn't really have a bad temper that she knew of, of course. "I'm so sorry Sango!" Kagome said as she heard Mika leave. She broke down into tears.

"Kagome…" Sango started but then scooted her seat closer and ran her hand over the back of Kagome's head, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know why she was like that. I thought you guys would be good friends. I really thought I did. Mika is into Kepo and martial arts. I am really sorry she said that! sniff Especially when you were right there. sniff." Kagome started to cry as Sango did the best to comfort her new friend.

Inuyasha and Miroku were busy trying to get through the lunch line, getting the girls salads finally, and barely to the cash register, when Inuyasha heard Kagome. He loved her voice and he tuned his ears to her, to listen. The bells that he thought of were now ruff and sounded in pain. Inuyasha turned around to look at what was going on over at their table. Kagome was now being 'petted' by Sango as another girl, who looked like one of Kagome's friends walked away with a scowl on her face. He didn't really care about her; it seemed to be she was the reason why Kagome was crying. He hated it when women cried, 'specially Kagome. They didn't fit her happy personality. He put down the salad he was holding and fled to Kagome side, leaving Miroku with the bill.

Kagome had buried her face into Sango's shoulder when Inuyasha came back. Kagome was so sad that Inuyasha couldn't stand it; he got down in a chair and pulled Kagome close to him. She quickly settled her face deep into his chest making it easy to hide going from Sango to Inuyasha. He didn't mind the fact that her tears were making his clothing dap as they continued nor the fact that everyone in the cafeteria had tried to be louder to not hear the crying girl. Inuyasha stroked her hair and looked at Sango, looking for answers.

"It was her 'friend'Mika, Inuyasha. She just came over here without really asking Kagome anything, just kept telling her she sunk real low on hanging out with us. She talked about the problems with home and then called you a dog! She wasn't really allowing Kagome to say anything and when she did, Kagome, Kagome was all calm! Then when the girl left, she started to murmur sorry over and over again as she started to cry." Sango said in a low but angry voice. Inuyasha felt real bad now as Kagome stopped her crying but stayed in his arms. He looked over at the tables where she had normally sat and was pissed that instead of pitied looks from the former friends, he found anger and amusement on the girls' faces. He looked back down after car signing his anger to the girls. Lunch was almost over so no one really noticed what had happened and Miroku came back empty handed saying that they didn't have time to eat and the lunch lady wouldn't let him take the food because no eating was allowed in class rooms. Inuyasha didn't really care. Kagome's friend deserted her just because she made new friends. Inuyasha growled a little, making his chest rumble. He stopped quickly as he heard a soft giggle from Kagome.

Sango and Miroku looked bewildered. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's tears stained face as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"You really are a puppy aren't you?" Inuyasha gave her his smirk.

Okay I know that it is not really that long, and I know that Kagome should have exploded with the whole friend chewing on her thing, but I decided because Kagome has a calmer side with Inuyasha and Kouga fighting all the time and tries to first calmly try to stop them before she screams, she could have the same with her friends. Any way, I hope you liked it and will review! Ja mata!

ShadowStar666


	9. Chapter 9 Dared the Queen

Hello again peoples! This is Shadow updating once again! I am sooo glade that you guys like it! Tears from writer Any ways, as much as I hate to say, the chapter might be shorter then normal because my writing brain is shot with all my family problems going on with my aunt. So I hope you like this chapter even if it might be shorter then normal!

Enjoy!

ShadowStar666

**Disclaimer: I don't I don't I don't own him! **

Chapter 9 Dared the Queen

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha decided to go to the mall and ditch the rest of the school period. Kagome freaked out for a little while, but Inuyasha explained that his brother (a.k.a Fluffy) would take care of it. Kagome was thinking about it when Inuyasha got impatient and just picked her up and carried her out. None of the teachers stopped them, who knew if they have a class or not? It was high school. Kagome had tried to struggle but she had never realized how strong he really was, so she gave up.

"How may I ask are we going to be getting there?" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome got worried. They were in the parking lot when he finally let her go. She straitened herself out, brushing the wrinkles away. "I'll ask again Inuyasha, how are we getting there?" She crossed her hands over her chest waiting for a response. Inuyasha grinned and pointed to the car next to her. A red corvette sat in shinning condition, ready to tear the road. "THAT! Are you kidding me? Won't the owner want to know?" Kagome asked freaking out.

"For your information, the owner already knows and doesn't care." Inuyasha said crossing his arms as well and explained further. "The owner is who you see in front of you." He said. Kagome looked at him in shock. They were only in high school, Inuyasha was only like eighteen and yet he had a corvette? "Have I ever explained just who my brother is Kagome?" With a shake of her head Inuyasha continued. "My brother is Sesshomaru, you know big actor for stunts and stuff." Kagome looked real shocked. Now that she really, really looked at Inuyasha, (not that she hasn't before --) she did see the resemblance between the two. It was interesting.

"Well, that would explain the car." Kagome said shakily. Great make one stupid mistake and now you are going to loose his friendship. Buzo! She thought. Inuyasha though just went to the side and opened the door for her.

"Well, come on Kagome, we don't have all day!" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, relived and everyone got into the car. Sango sat as far away as she could away from the hands of the leach. Miroku just looked like a hurt animal as he looked at her. "Okay, fasten your seat belts people, here we go." Inuyasha said. Before Kagome could really react, Inuyasha had placed his foot non-to-gently on the pedal of speed. Kagome was zonked back into her seat, fumbling with her seat belt on.

When they reached the mall, Kagome was only to happy getting out of the car. Miroku and Sango were the same. No matter how many times you could ride in a car with speed, with him as the driver, you could never, ever get used to Inuyasha's driving skills. It was impossible! (sounds like my father!)

Kagome had to hold her ground with the car door to stop the world from spinning. That can happen if you have your friend doing illegal donates in the front, before he stops. Inuyasha saw this and helped Kagome with her walking skills. "Inuyasha, if it is okay with you, can either Miroku Sango or I have a turn with your car?" Kagome asked, almost sick. Inuyasha grinned.

"Sure, _you_ can! Miroku is not allowed to because he hit a tree with my last car and well Sango… we just don't want to get onto that subject." Inuyasha said a little to cautiously. Kagome looked over at her newfound friend. Sango -at the moment- had just seen something quite interesting up in the sky at the moment that made her blush.

"Let's just say she had a disagreement with an old lady about which car was better and then, so it goes, the old lady didn't have a car anymore." Miroku spoke quietly. Kagome stifled a giggle.

"Miroku!" Sango started running after the laughing man, who started running from the killer women. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as Miroku tried to convince her to calm down. It didn't take a lot of effort from Kagome to not run and save the guy. Inuyasha seemed the same.

When they had finally reached the doors of the mall, Miroku and Sango getting back to life after a car tried to run them over, the four were tired from laughing and running. As they stepped through, they noticed that no one was really around, which meant… no getting caught. They went looking for chow because of the little problem they had encountered. Kagome was dying for ice cream, when Sango found this out, then Miroku, everyone but Inuyasha was craving it.

"Ah, come on Inuyasha! You have to like ice cream!" Kagome said. Miroku and Sango just shook their heads. They had never been able to convince the hanyou that the ice cream would not freeze his mouth, and that it was good. Sango tried to tell her brown-eyed friends this but Kagome had a one-track mind, she was not going to loose this fight with Inuyasha.

"Please Inuyasha!" The girl was tugging Inuyasha; having his eyes closed refusing to look at her. He knew that if he would, he would say yes to that evil ice block called ice cream. Sesshomaru had been the one to blame for the phobea he had. On one of Inuyasha's young birthdays he had made the joke of an ice cream cake. But instead of having ice cream in the cake, there was cement intsead. Inuyasha could still remember the painful time as he waited for his fangs to re-grow. Since his little birthday trauma, he had refused to eat the substance again.

Inuyasha felt them stop, but the tugging continued. He dared to open one eye a sliver to see their surroundings. They were at the dairy queen, but that wasn't what got both of Inuyasha's eyes open. Kagome's silver eyes were back which were looking like they were going to cry. Her ears were transformed as well giving him the puppy look as her head was tilted to the side. Inuyasha could not stand it any longer.

"Fine! I will try it, just don't give me that look, woman!" he said. Kagome smiled and her human part was back. She gave Inuyasha a big hug then turned to go and get them a table. Inuyasha turned to Sango and Miroku. Their mouths were currently on the floor again. Shit, what are they…. Kuso! Inuyasha thought. They had seen what Kagome turned to. Shit… " Don't say a thing to her, you got it? She doesn't know." Sango looked puzzled.

"What doesn't she know?" she asked innocently. Miroku knew what Inuyasha was talking about, but thought better to tell Sango something else.

"Inuyasha just means about his childhood horror, Sango. Nothing else, right Inuyasha?" Miroku said giving his best friend a wink. Inuyasha smiled at him and shook his head.

"Well, if that is the case Miroku you know what I order and Kagome told you what she wanted so I think I will go talk to her. Have fun!" Sango got out of line. Before she got to far though she turned around. "By the way Miroku, bring the food back with you this time." Miroku put a hand to his head and nodded. Sango went over to Kagome and started to talk to her.

"So, how long have you known Inuyasha and how you know and she doesn't?" Miroku asked as they moved forward in line to order the ice cream. Inuyasha started to take out his wallet to get ready to pay for the devil's work, waiting as the 'monk' told the casher the orders.

"I have known since yesterday, and I have no idea that she didn't know! What am I supposed to do, say 'hey Kagome! I am a hanyou and guess what! You are too! You want to go out with me?' yeah real brilliant." Inuyasha said before what he realized what _all _he said. He placed the bills down on the counter then looked over at Miroku with the ice cream. The man had a grin on his face, waiting for him to realize the game piece now on the board. "What! What did I say?" asked the confused Inuyasha.

"You do like her! I knew it! I have to tell Sango this!" he said triumphantly. Inuyasha was real blushed now, and was struggling to keep calm about it down. He clenched his hand together to a fist a looked at Miroku.

"You tell her anything, Miroku, anything, and I will tell Sango about your feelings. Why you stopped groping every other girl and have been just going after her." Miroku paled and looked at his 'friend'. Inuyasha just grinned madly. The ice cream was getting creamy.

"Hey boys! Over here! Don't take so long, we don't want milk!" Sango yelled to them. Inuyasha started forward but Miroku stopped him.

"Fine you win Inuyasha, I won't tell her. If though Sango asks about me to you, give me a good biography no matter our long friendship." Inuyasha nodded and started again.

Miroku followed him.

"Hey Miroku, ditto here on Kagome." Miroku getting his point said a quick 'yep' as they neared the girls they dreamt about.

Okay there is you chapter! Thanks again for the suggestions and the reviews. I think I am going to cry with all your guys' help. Thank you thank you! I hope you like this chapter! Review again please!

ShadowStar666


	10. Chapter 10 Growling From Kagome?

WOW! Just WOW! I didn't think that would be so fast! I mean, 41 reviews on that chapter! Damn! Any 

way, I am real sorry about not updating sooner this weekend, it is just that I am real sick and haven't been 

able to get on the computer without my mom barking at me! ^_^ Any way, thanks for all of the reviews and 

I hope you people keep telekinetic powers on hold *wink, wink* Like say for instance a review not saying 

names, *coughdaddyslilangel* . Any way I hope you like Chapter 10. Chapter 10! Oh my, moving a bit fast.

Declaimer: I know I don't do this every time because I am sure the last time I checked that I didn't own Inuyasha, so just incase some one really hasn't understood, (not saying that someone is that quite low) I don't own him. 

Chapter 10 Growling from Kagome? 

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on one side of the table while the other 'pair' were sitting on the other side. Unfortunately for Sango it wasn't a table she had wanted, it was a booth. She sat as far a way from Miroku as she could. Occasionally would forget and would be forced to slap the guy beside her. Kagome would giggle a little as she had a spoon of Chocolate-chip mint ice cream in her mouth. 

"Feh, Miroku will you ever give up?" Inuyasha asked. His ice cream had not been touched at all. Kagome looked very disappointed that trying to get him to just have vanilla was going to be difficult. 

"Inuyasha, the point of getting ice cream is to eat it, not watch it melt." Inuyasha just looked away. Kagome took it as another challenge. "Inuyasha…" she started. Inuyasha didn't like that tone, it was scary. 

"What? I said we could go here! What else do you want me to do?" He said, turning to face her. 

"You could start by trying the desert in front of you." Kagome said. Miroku and Sango watched with every fiber of their beings. Sango was even close to Miroku and nothing was being touched. Freaky? Inuyasha just closed his eyes. "Do you want me to prove it is not dangerous or what?" Inuyasha opened an eye as he pouted crossing his arms. "Fine."

Kagome picked up his spoon and put it into the creamy ice cream. Inuyasha cringed as it entered her smooth lips. Kagome smiled and took the clean spoon out of her mouth swallowing. Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "Your teeth aren't broken!" he said astonished. Kagome laughed a bit more.

"Of course not, now you try it. I guarantee that you will like it. If you don't, you can always try mine or something else off the menu." Inuyasha silently took the plastic spoon out of Kagome's hand and was once again dipped into the ice cream. Pulling it out he hesitantly started to put it near his face. Miroku and Sango looked closer leaning over the table. Inuyasha stopped for a moment to scream.

"Will you guys just eat your own and stop watching me?" he snapped. Miroku and Sango shot back to the back of their seats and crammed their Sundays into their wide opened mouths. "That's better." Inuyasha said. Without another word, he let the cold substance into his mouth. It is cold, Inuyasha immediately thought. Then as he let it slide down his throat, he could really taste it's flavor. It was good, not good delicious. Something about his face must have given a clue to Kagome because she squealed with delight.

"What?" he said looking at her. She smiled again and looked at him.

"I knew you would like it, I just knew it." Kagome said, giving him a small hug. Miroku almost fell to the ground the small contact. Sango just blushed a bit. Before either of them could say anything, an enemy came to disrupt anything that was going to begin. ^_^

"Oh, looky here, four students ditching. And oh my! The dog has learned a new trick." Hojo said coming up to their booth. Inuyasha gave him a look and pulled Kagome closer to him. This sent looks from Sango and Miroku, but figuring something else was going on that they didn't know about, their looks were put away and hatred was put on. "Wow, Kagome. Decided to do something different today? Hmm… a collar from your boyfriend and his color. How interesting." he said. Sango and Miroku looked at their friends. Yep, anyone would believe that Kagome was Inuyasha's now that they really looked at them. Inuyasha's red, and the medallion, hell why hadn't they noticed before?

"Go the fuck away Hojo. We don't need your company here." Inuyasha said. Kagome on the other hand was speechless. She had nearly forgotten about their acting and when he had pulled him to her, she almost screamed from the surprise. Her face was very close to his and their black hair mingled. Then at the words from the asshole, she noticed how she really did work. What were Miroku and Sango thinking?

"But this is so much fun! I can't wait to tell your mother Kagome! First not able to get dinner ready last night because of him and now you are ditching with him and his, you call these friends?" Hojo asked questionably. Inuyasha growled, and to his surprise, he could fell a small growl from Kagome as well. Even if she didn't realize it, it was growing louder and louder. Inuyasha held on to her hands, which seemed to calm it down to a quieter level. It didn't seem to escape Sango's good hearing though. 

"get out of here Hojo, before I loose control and beat the shit out of you." Kagome whispered through clenched teeth. It was so quiet that barely anyone heard it. But Hojo was able to and took a step back. 

"I will let her go you know Hojo. I have seen her pissed before, and you don't want to mess with her. If you don't leave I will let my hold go and then you will be shreds. You think I am bad, just wait till she gets you and will see how well your words will last." Inuyasha said, backing Kagome up. There was no mistake, he felt Kagome's power, her aurora was spiking with not that of just demon but miko power. There was no end to the surprises in her. Inuyasha could feel her claws digging into his hand, and as her check was on his shoulder the fangs that grew in her mouth. Hojo was either real sensitive or remembered the beating he received last night that left him with the swollen lip. He snickered and walked away.

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome felt his sent go away, they settled down. Kagome seemed to forget everything else that had happened and pulled away from Inuyasha a bit. 

"So, umm… seconds on ice cream anyone?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku and Sango, for the second time in the last two days fell to the ground.

I know, I know it isn't that long, but I hope it is still good. I think in the next chapter there should be more reviling Kagome's past that she doesn't know. Don't get your hopes up to much, cause this just writes itself, I swear. Well please read and review! Ja mata!

~ShadowStar666


	11. Chapter 11 Scars From the Past

Hey peeps! *writer gasps* So many reviews, I really think that I am going to start to jump! My boy friend 

thanks you for getting me in a good mood. ^_~ Thank you so much for your reviews! I mean it, it just 

makes me so happy to keep you guys reading! I hope that this next chapter will satisfy your hunger for some 

more of "A past then My present". Does anyone think I should change the title? If so got any ideas? Well, 

here is you chapter and a valentines gift to you from me! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11 Scars From the Past

The mall had been enough for Kagome. The whole Hojo thing had sent her off the edge and then with Inuyasha! That was a different story all together. *At least he likes ice cream now….* she thought to herself. Yeah, it was true, Inuyasha had liked the ice cream. The problem became to get him away from it. 

"Inuyasha, come on! Let's go do something else!" Miroku whined. Inuyasha was trying a new flavor called cookie dough. (one of my personal favs!) The interested puppy just shook his head and took the sample. He grinned as he tasted the melting process instantly and the sweet in the middle. It almost tasted as sweet as Kagome. No he hadn't kissed her, but was close enough. Her lips had made their mark on _his_ spoon and left _her _personal flavor on it. The flavor Inuyasha was trying to forget, the flavor of plums and wild rain that was going to have him just as wild if he got close to Kagome again.

"Come on! I mean, doesn't Kagome have to be home in fifteen minutes? She does need ride home!" Sango said practically screaming in his sore ears. Inuyasha sighed, his mouth was finally frozen to all taste so he could probably handle being around the 'foxy' hanyou again. 

"Fine lady! I just was trying to catch up with you guys on the whole ice cream thing! It is not my fault I have an evil cold hearted brother who plays practical jokes." Inuyasha said trying for the sympathetic way around. Unfortunately, Sango knew him way to long to know something Kagome didn't.

"Please! You have another brother! Shippo is a lot younger then you and chase him everywhere! Gez! You are just so impossible!" Sango screamed. Kagome just stood by the counter watching and listening to everything. *He has another brother? Are they just messing with me or what?* Kagome thought. 

"Alright. Come on. We still have to do our homework." Inuyasha said, pretending to lose this battle, preparing for the next screaming war. Kagome was only to happy. Miroku was making her nervous with his presence so close to her. She did not want to be groped. That makes the mind, her mind feel dirty. A feeling she wanted to loose with every fiber in her being.

~Flash back from Kagome~

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl of seven screamed behind the walking mother figure. "Mommy!" The women stopped, turned very slowly to the child. The child that had become a bad omen for the women for the rest of her life. 

"What is it, Kagome?" she said gently. The women knew if she didn't, the girl would shut her mouth. The little Kagome, was on her knees crying. 

"Mommy, where is daddy? I want daddy. Why isn't mommy with daddy?" Kagome said. She hiccupped and sat on the ground pouting. Her little mind was thinking hard to figure out why her mommy and daddy weren't together anymore. 

"You don't have to worry about that Kagome. Daddy won't be coming home any longer." the women turned her back on the little girl, leaving her on the path in the woods. It grew dark and little Kagome was trying to get home when she heard something that she would never forget. She walked around a bush to find a man a women together. The woman was screaming, the women was her mother. Her clothing had been torn in places, her hair was messed with twigs and such. 

"Mommy?" Kagome had barely managed to squeak. The evil man with long black hair turned around to face her. He had cold eyes and his shirt was removed showing his think muscles to the youth. Kagome looked terrified and looked to her mother. "Mommy?" 

"Hmmm… is she yours?" the cold man asked her mommy. Mommy nodded and the evil man had smiled. "This should be fun." he said. Kagome had been almost to scared to run. The little kimono she had been wearing had been ripped as the cold man tried to take it away from her. Daddy had given her the kimono and she didn't want to give it up. So she had ran home.

~End of flashback~

Kagome was little when that had happened. Her mother had never said sorry or anything. Kagome had been afraid of men for a while, thinking they were out to get her kimonos but as she grew she had taken care of her self and learned what really happened. 

Kagome just shook her head out of her thoughts and followed Inuyasha out of Dairy Queens. "So Kagome do you really want to go home?" Inuyasha asked her. They were side to side now. Sango and Miroku said that they were going to stay there at the mall because they wanted to really do mall shopping. Well, it had been Sango's excuse. Miroku's you could pretty much tell what his was as he trailed the poor girl everywhere. 

"I don't know, I guess not really. Why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha grinned at her. Kagome swore she saw fangs in that mouth. 

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go to my house for a while. We could study there! I mean come on, let me be the host this time and I swear you won't even have to earn dinner!" Inuyasha said excitedly. Kagome thought for a moment, unsure. She would get into trouble but what the hell? I mean what was one more scar to cover up in make up right? As long as she didn't get wet that is. 

"I am so there! Now what is this about a little brother?" 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome and Inuyasha had a fast speed way to Inuyasha's home. Because of the change in plans, it was once again Inuyasha at the wheel and Kagome at the point of holding on to dear life. Inuyasha took it a bit slower then usual though because he didn't want already eaten ice cream all over his ride. He slowed it even more down as they started to talk about Inuyasha's little brother. Kagome found out that actually Shippo was adopted and that Sesshomaru was only his half brother. It was quite interesting to Kagome. It was Inuyasha to her surprise that found Shippo and took him in. Scary!

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome saw a long wall of brick with iron fencing at the front come to her view. The front had a dog type of symbol on it, a bit like Inuyasha's but yet different all together. Kagome absentmindedly started to rub her fingers on the medallion as the gates opened. Inuyasha smiled at the reaction and sped through the gates. 

"Welcome Kagome." Inuyasha said as the past fountains showing demons that used to rule over the forests. The wild roses here and there with completing wild flowers flooding the lush, but neatly trimmed grass. "welcome to the Inu youkai mansion." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. It wasn't the black haired Inuyasha she knew though, it was her dog eared angel. Kagome fainted. 

Tell me, did anyone expect that? Come on tell truthfully! Any way I hope you liked that chapter and I know that I am showing Kagome's dark past a little. I hope you like it! Please read and if you have time, ( which I really hope you do) please review! Ja mata!

~ShadowStar666


	12. Chapter 12 Secret Kept From Inu

Thank you! Oh thank you! I can't believe in just two days since my last update, I have a total of 64 reviews! 

You guys are just so nice! I am happy that you guys like it, and I hope that you peeps will like this this next 

chapter! Umm… I am not sure if english is my second language. I thought it was my first, but okay! (sorry 

to sound stupid, really not awake right now) Any ways thanks to all who have reviewed! You all are such in 

inspiration! Just for that I will try really, really hard to make this a longer chapter! Thank you! *666 bows* 

Thank you!

Chapter 12 A Secret Kept from Inu. 

(hmmm…what could that be???)

Inuyasha could not believe that she had fainted. *I didn't think that I would get that big of a reaction.* he thought. He pulled up to the front of the mansion, where two servants were waiting for him. Inuyasha pulled the car to a stop and jumped out. The maid of the two gave him a quizzed look as he opened the door to the passenger's door and held Kagome bridal style. Inuyasha just shook his head and tipped his head to the car. The butler quickly went to the car getting in as Inuyasha , fainted Kagome and the maid walked up to the building. Inuyasha was still in his youkai form so that a lot of questions weren't asked as they entered the elevator to the second floor of the house. 

The second floor was entirely his, the extra rooms as well. "Please get me a wet towel and meet me back in the fourth bedroom chamber." Inuyasha asked quietly. The maid was amazed at the gentle voice he had used but was smart enough to do what she was _asked_ of her. Inuyasha continued his way down the hall and stopping at one, opened the door. It was a beautiful room, Inuyasha had designed it himself. The windows looked out on a lake and garden. A balcony made of marble gave access to the world full of the sky. Inuyasha didn't care at the moment to really examine the rest of his work as he lay Kagome on the blue, silky bed. 

He moved the hair out of her face and held her hand. The maid returned with a towel and a small silver bowl of cool water. Inuyasha thanked her to her surprise and was excused. Inuyasha put a bit of the towel into the bowl and ringed it. Making sure it didn't drip, he bathed Kagome's forehead with the water. She wasn't pale, which concerned him, because most people did that when the freak out and faint, but not Kagome. As he removed the wet towel to wash it he saw her real tone color. It was pale, and with that came a scar that ran into her hair line. Inuyasha was scared, what had happened to Kagome?

He washed more of her skin, finding that her skin was very beautiful compared to the make up cover yet, it had a few, wait not a few, but many scars. It gave her character, enhancing her beauty in his opinion but yet it terrified him. He washed her arms praying to not see what was really there. Scars everywhere to her shoulders, to her neck, even to her small delicate fingers? *How could he not have seen this? More importantly though, who did this to her and why? What would posses someone to do that to her?* The thought of someone hurting her made the hanyous blood boil. *Who dare touch _his_ Kagome?* Before he could get any angrier though, Kagome stirred. Inuyasha quickly transformed into his human form, his ears now black hiding in his night shading hair. 

Kagome softly opened her eyes and the light was dim enough to allow her to see without pain. Where was she? Well where she was it was really comfy. Kagome looked around her surroundings. The room had a tinge to it, made her think of the wild sky. The room was a deathly dark blue, and the chest near the window was absolutely a gorgeous oak wood that was covered with a light blanket allowing some of it to show. She looked around and saw a desk and a t.v. with a stereo system that looked a bit expensive. Before she could look any more something moved catching her attention to her left hand. Someone was holding it. She followed it to its owner and found a very human looking Inuyasha. 

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she asked a little frightened. All she could remember is turning to Inuyasha and finding a not -so -looking human type of being. Inuyasha smiled at hearing his name being said through her. 

"Hey, ya feeling any better?" he smiled at her nod, then asked. " do you faint at everyone's house the first time?" Kagome laughed. It had only been her imagination playing with her. ( I know someone is going to try and kill me for this) 

"Not all the time, just the good ones." he laughed and helped her sit up. "So is this your room or just a guest room?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sat himself at the end edge of the bed and looked at her.

"In a way. I use this room to think and stuff. Good for reading and such. I thought that if you decided to wake up, you might like it." Kagome did like it. It was calming in a simple way. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who seemed to want in improvable comment on it. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her shoes she felt were gone and the floor was soft through her socks. 

"I do like it, and it is pretty calming." Inuyasha seemed to like the comment and stood to. Kagome stretched, closing her eyes. Inuyasha just laughed. 

"You weren't out that long you know." he said. Kagome smiled and opened her eyes. She made to look about to say something but she stopped looking at her arms. They were her real color, the pearling color, with the scar markings showing off to her. Kagome quickly stopped her stretching, wrapped her arms around her middle and turned her back to Inuyasha. "Ka…gome?" he whispered. She didn't answer for a moment. "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome just sat down to her knees on the soft carpet. 

"You shouldn't see me like this Inuyasha." she said so quietly that Inuyasha's ears perked up to her the last syllables. Putting his ears down not to freak her out again, he got down on his knees and pulled Kagome into a tight brace, her back to his chest. Kagome could not look at him. She tried really hard not to cry, because she knew she cried to damn much, but it was way to difficult to keep the blocker there so one tear fell after another. Inuyasha smelt the tears and turned her around. Her eyes where so depressing it made him tear up at the sight of them. He brushed away her tear that found its was to her chin and looked into the depths of those heart breaking eyes and sighed.

Kagome tried to sit back, get away from the comfort but strong hands kept her there. She was ashamed, and looked down, keeping her eyes away from his questionable ones. She didn't want him to see her body, her soul so battered like some weak helpless person. It was too much, her best friends, well ex-best friends hadn't even known she was put through that torture. Inuyasha just looked at her, scared to speak. Kagome couldn't take it though and though she couldn't get out of his arms, she turned away her face and asked a simple request. "Inuyasha, please, don't look at me." her tears came faster so she closed her eyes but they came any way. Inuyasha pulled her closer and held her. She tried to get away again, but Inuyasha rubbed her back and she found herself crying into his chest. 

"Kagome, it's okay. You don't have to tell me right now. I don't mind, just please stop crying. It will be okay." he said. Kagome sniffed and calmed down a bit more. Her fist clenching and unclenching the fabric of his red shirt. Her tears now made his shirt wet giving it a different shade in places. Inuyasha picked her up once more but instead of sitting on the bed, he went out onto the balcony. He sat down in one of the silver chairs with Kagome curled into his lap, not crying any more but whimpering softly. He stroked her head and sat there, shushing her like one would do with a small child until even her whimpering stopped. Inuyasha carefully turned her to look him in the face. Kagome's tear stained face hurt him, but he had to know who was doing this. 

"Kagome," he started and Kagome looked down, her hands still locked into his shirt. "who did this to you? Please tell me." he practically begged. Kagome looked away from her hands to the gardens. "Kagome please, I want to help you but I can't do that if you don't tell me who did this to you." Her faced looked at him with a pained expression. 

"My mother." 

Okay I hoped you liked that chapter! *people through evil bunnies at the writer, complements of daddies lil angel* Gez! I said I was going to make it a long chapter! I was just Joking! On with the fic. *eyes the pink bunny trying to eat my shirt.*

"Your what?!" Inuyasha almost screamed, but calmed down as her face tensed more. " She did this to you? How long Kagome? Why?" Kagome untangled her hands and looked at Inuyasha strait in the face as her hands though untangled lay on his chest. 

"I don't really know, I have done not much. I sometimes get a little slow on my chores, and when I was littler I wasn't able to reach some of the things she wanted. I don't know." Kagome sighed, tried to get off of Inuyasha's lap but failed again against his strength. 

"Your not going back." he said after a while. Kagome looked at him in disbelief. 

"W-w-what?" she asked. Inuyasha lifted his eyes that had been downward in a thinking process. 

"I said you are not going back there, no way, no how." Kagome couldn't believe it. He just told her she wasn't going home, her home. Sure it was hell, but wasn't everyone's life complicated in some way or another? This was her problem, not his. She didn't want him to get involved. 

"Inuyasha, I don't have anywhere else to go. Don't bother, I am used to it. I am a tuff girl. I have survived this long you know." she said crossing her arms. Inuyasha looked at her so hard that her arms fell back to his chest as well as her face falling into uncertainty. 

"You can stay here. I mean it, I don't want you to go back there! I don't want you to go back there Kagome! I don't want to see any more scars on your beautiful skin and face." He said, emphasizing his point by tracing the one by her eye. "I don't want to see anymore cover up on this jewel looking skin. I know you're a tuff girl Kagome, but please, let me do this for you! I mean, another big plus is you won't have to see that asshole Hojo anymore." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him, his eyes looked so clear that she could get lost into the violet soul that called to her, the care ness she felt coming from them that she felt her head nod a yes to him. 

Inuyasha smile and stood up, making her lace her arms around his neck, as his hands held her in a bridal style once more. "Lets go and talk to my brother. If you like this room so much, you can have it. I know that he will allow you to stay." he said. Kagome felt like she was going to faint again and put her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha was excited and smiled. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kagome sat on the floor playing with a seven year old Shippo. They were in a well furnished office, one of Sesshomaru's, as Inuyasha talked to the man himself. Kagome had seen Shippo and automatically became close to him. Luckily Inuyasha had warned Sesshomaru by his sent that he needed to stay in a human illusion and so both he and Shippo had their 'outer' looks about them. 

Inuyasha explained what was going on to Sesshomaru as Kagome tickled Shippo. Inuyasha told Sesshomaru everything except for the fact she was a hanyou slash miko. He would tell him later when Kagome was not there. 

"She may stay Inuyasha. I may be cold, but not that cold." he said. He felt a weird aura coming off of her, wanting to know what it was. He did feel sorry for the poor creature, what ever she may be. She did not deserve those scars on her body, no matter what she had done. He would be sure to talk to his half brother about it in much more detail though, later. 

"Thank you bro. I owe you." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and winked. She stood up, fluffed Shippo's hair, and went over to the desk. Instead of sitting down she bowed to him. 

"Thank you Mr. Sesshomaru." Inuyasha hit the floor. *Mr. Sesshomaru? Oh boy., @_@* Sesshomaru on the other hand, was very calm because he was so used to it. 

"Just call me Sesshomaru, or next time we may have to take Inuyasha to the emergency room." Kagome smiled at that and let a small giggle out. "I hope Inuyasha has given you a good room?" Kagome nodded. "Well that is good. Don't mind the people around here. The only ones you will really see is Rin and Shippo or me and Inuyasha. Don't freak out to much. I hope that you will enjoy living with us, Miss. Kagome." he said. 

"Kagome, Kagome is just fine without the 'Miss'." Kagome said quickly. Sesshomaru put up his hand. 

"No I insist calling a young woman of your beauty to be called that." he responded slyly. Inuyasha growled, warning Sesshomaru to stay away from her. Kagome blushed, deaf to Inuyasha's deep growling. " Ja ne, Inuyasha." he said. He knew there was something besides his brother's good heart at work here, he was falling for her fast. It hadn't slipped Sesshomaru's eyes the medallion she wore around her neck. 

"Ja mata." Inuyasha said bit colder then his usual tone. "Shippo, you coming?" the little guy scampered after the two teens. They left the office that was on the third floor, and went to the elevator. Kagome didn't know why they didn't use the stairs but decided against it to ask. She smiled at Shippo who were playing with a toy yo yo. "So, when does your mother disappear so we can get your things, Kagome." Inuyasha asked. 

"Umm… well, around two thirty then comes home I don't know when." Kagome said shyly. The elevator beeped and they stepped out. Inuyasha led Kagome to her new room. 

"Well, we will figure that out later. For now I can ask Rin if you can barrow her clothes for now. She is a year or two older then you and might have some that will fit." Kagome nodded and said thank you quietly. Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged. "There is bathroom through this door, and then through this door there is a closet." Kagome said nothing but stared at the ground. 

Inuyasha sighed and came in front of her very close. "Kagome----" She cut him off.

"Thank you Inuyasha, thank you. You are the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for." With that she hugged him. Inuyasha returned the hug. 

"Your welcome, Kagome." he said into her raven hair. It was official, Kagome was living in the mansion with Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru and more importantly, Inuyasha. It was meant to be that way. 

WOW! That was a long chapter to write! I hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on it! Please read and if (please, please do) review! I love to hear the good and the bad from your perspective. Ask questions, and hopefully you will get an answer! Ja mata!

~ShadowStar666 ^_^


	13. Chapter 13 What the hell do you mean!

Hello again! It is a happy Shadow today! This is a good thing. I started my new fic, so please check it out! I hope you would! It is called A Castle in Your Eyes. I hope it will be good but yeah. So any who, thank you to all those who reviewed. I am so glade you guys like my fic. Umm… a few things let me see. I think I may have to responded to some people.

Luna ShadowCat- 

I would be happy to look over some of your work. If you decide to review this time, leave your fic name and I will be over to it as fast as I can! So thanks for telling me and trusting me with that! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chibi Horsewoman-

I know I have like a ton of mistakes like that, I just try really, really hard to get it updated so I apologize for the craziness. I am sorry if it bothers you, so I will try harder to fix that! Thanks! I really appreciate it! ^_^

MikoGoddess-

I know you are going crazy about me not allowing her to know she is a hanyou yet, it is just there are a few things left to do. If you get lucky, (witch I think you have found your pot of gold) I am probably be allowing her in the next chapter or if you are really lucky (I am seeing another rainbow coming your way) it might be in this one! OOOO who knows! I hope you like!

Eartha-

Umm… lets me see…. Yes Kagome is 18. Let us turn to a list of ages. These are all human ages of course. Fluffy=24 Inuyasha=20Rin=20 Sango and Miroku =19. This year they are graduating and getting ready for colledge. Thanks for that question it probably helps a lot of people. I hope that helps! 

Sweetnsad-

Sorry about the bunnies, I think they need to go on a diet! Thank you so much for reviewing! I love your evil bunnies! I hope you like this chapter! 

Well, that is as much as I can fit right so sorry to all those who I didn't respond to. I hope you forgive me! So cutting to the chase! Here is your next chapter!

Chapter 13!(wow) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!

Does that give a clue maybe? Or am I being a jerk? Who knows!

Kagome did not call her mother, nor did she tell anyone where she was at. The only people that new her location was the people who lived in the resident. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made sure that no one spoke a word about it to anyone until they could get Kagome settled into her new home. Well, that is what they were planning to do. 

Inuyasha was currently taking Kagome to her new room. "So, do you want this room Kagome?" Inuyasha asked lightly. Kagome looked around at the room she had woken in. 

"I don't know, I would love it but I know that you enjoy it too. I mean you did design it, so yeah." Kagome said thoughtfully. Inuyasha smiled again as she thought putting a finger to her lips, decisions and new ideas coming to her mind rapidly. 

"You know, Kagome we could share this room." Kagome's head shot up like a bullet and eyed the poor guy carefully. Inuyasha put his hands up defensively. "Not like that! Just you could see other rooms, choose one and we could use this one for homework or something." He said quickly. Kagome went to her thinking ways again then nodded. Inuyasha breathed and took her by the hand. Kagome blushed a bit, but Inuyasha took no notice. "Come on, I show you another one of my master pieces Kagome!" Inuyasha was excited. He like showing off to Kagome. 

"Okay, just don't kill me!" Kagome said jokingly. Inuyasha smiled and slowed his speed walk to match hers. His hand still gripped hers, but Kagome just pretended for a moment that they were the couple everyone thought them to be, enjoying what she could for now. Inuyasha decided to take her to his ultimate favorite piece he did. The room that he had put much effort into making, but he had not put his final place in it because he thought it might not be right for him. Maybe Kagome would fill the empty picture in it. He turned the corner of the hall to the ending one. He stopped by the door and let go of her hand. He wanted it back though, but thought better.

"I hope you like this one." he said quietly. He opened the door slowly and let the bell girl inside. She gasped as she walked in. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "did you do this?" She turned her head slightly to see his reply. He nodded and Kagome gasped again. "You're, you're an artist." Kagome felt she was in a tropical forest. Lush trees surrounded her, allowing all the scents to be imagined and the air within the room was a cool breeze. It was so life like. She looked at the bed and the plants that surrounded everything, camouflaged into the room. It wasn't bright as one would think, not dark either, but the right shadings and tints to give it a natural feeling, to give a meaning. Kagome looked up at the ceiling and found the tops of the trees with a black and star-like world puzzled in it.

"Do you like it?." Inuyasha asked shyly. Sesshomaru hadn't even been in this room. Inuyasha kept it from everyone, it was his artist room, his comfort place. He was amazed that he offered it to Kagome just like that. He loved the reaction he got from Kagome. She walked up to him, hugging him, nodding like a puppy to a new toy. "You haven't seen the open closet or the out side yet. 

He took Kagome by the hand and led her around her new room. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

After Kagome ran out of breath thanking Inuyasha for her new room, Kagome asked Inuyasha if there was any food around the place. Inuyasha laughed a bit and led her to the kitchen. Sesshomaru was in there eating an apple and reading a new script. Big movie he was going to be in so he had to hurry and get his part right. Rin was doing the same upstairs from what Inuyasha could tell. She had just gotten her new role for the same movie so they would study a while then go play out to each other. They had been doing this for a while, and never got tired about it. 

"Hello, little brother. Hello Miss. Kagome." Sesshomaru said, nodding his head to the two. Kagome smiled while Inuyasha sent his brother a glare. Sesshomaru ignored it. "What are you two up to?" he asked politely.

"Nothing really, just a bit hungry." Kagome said casually. Inuyasha went to the refrigerator, ignoring his brother. Kagome sat down on a bar stool across from Sesshomaru, and put hand to her cheek leaning on it. "Hey, what are you making Inuyasha?" she asked seeing Inuyasha pull something from the fridge. 

"It is called ramen and I like to keep it in the fridge for some odd reason or another." he said a bit defensively. Kagome just shook her head and watched him. She didn't notice that Sesshomaru watched her quietly. He wasn't watching her for her looks in an attractively way, but to see if she was different from what he expected. Kagome might not have felt his gaze on her, but Inuyasha did and it was pissing him off. Sesshomaru had his woman, Rin! He had no right to be looking at Kagome like that. He growled a bit.

"Sesshomaru, come here for a moment please. I need to talk to you about something important. It is about the arrangements of school." Sesshomaru through the core of his apple away and followed Inuyasha out of the kitchen. Kagome could not resists. She followed the brothers movement with her ears as she moved a bit closer to the door so she could hear the conversation. 

"Sesshomaru, will you stop already!" a voice from Inuyasha said a bit loud, in which Kagome heard anger in his voice. "You keep watching her. You have Rin, she is your mate, so stop looking at Kagome like a hungered rabbit about to bit a carrot." 

Sesshomaru allowed a rare smile escape him. He said calmly, "No wonder all I have heard from you is your growling demon blood. Nice analogy with the rabbit thing, but last I checked I was a dog not a furry, bouncy bunny." (could you imagine fluffy saying bunny?) 

"Well, stop looking at her then." Inuyasha said again mad. Kagome blushed a bit. Inuyasha was sure protective of her. 

"For your information brother, the only reason I watch her, is because she is different. I sense it in her mixing with three sorts. Mortal and immortal." he said calmly. Kagome clamped a hand over her face. What were they talking about? "Does she know?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. 

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, but it seems the more I am around her, she changes. Then if she has a high emotion like anger she changes. I don't know how she could go that long without knowing, but whoever put that illusion over her, is fading slowly." Inuyasha said seriously. "Why would any one want to hide that beauty and difference away from her?" It was Sesshomaru's turn to shake his head.

"I am not sure. It had to be a family matter, or her mother having to be what she is would have probably told her or was abusive to make herself feel better about having Kagome as a daughter." He said with difficulty. Kagome was scared now. There was something that they could feel about her, and she didn't know. They had to be wrong. "Little brother she needs to know she has the blood of miko and demon blood running in her blood. There is no human really there, with the excuse of the miko. She has the right to know." It took a lot of energy to go running out of the room to go argue with them. So that was it? She was not really a human, but demon. That would answer a few questions, but it seemed impossible to her. The only way she would be that was if her mother was that or her father. Kagome kept thinking but tuned quickly into the next part of the brother's conversation. 

"So, we both know she is youkai, well hanyou in this case like you. But brother, what type is she? Her miko sent hides herself." Sesshomaru asked. Kagome wanted to know as well. If she really was a, a hanyou what type was she? Was it bad?

"I will give you a hint brother. She has my ears and silver eyes that remind me of soft bells." Sesshomaru was in disbelief then smiled at his brother.

"No wonder you are attracted to her so much, and her to you. The Inu- youkai in both of you are making this happen besides the regular attraction. You want her as a mate don't you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said all-knowing. Before Inuyasha could reply, the door to the kitchen was thrown open.

"Is there something that needs to be explained to me now?" Kagome asked. The boys gulped at a now hanyou Kagome.

Well, there you go! I hoped you liked! I stayed up late to type this so I hope it is good enough! Please read and review and check out my new fic! Talk to yeah later! 

~ShadowStar666


	14. Chapater 14 Being Explained by a Punch

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am really sorry for not updating sooner. Please don't spear me! *writer hides* I can 

explain, I have been super busy and I had to go to a funeral, well my parents did and I got stuck baby-sitting 

my little bro and sis. On to better things, yes? 

THANK YOU! I have over 100 reviews! 101 to be precise so thank you! I can't believe it. Thank you, 

thank you thank you! I really am glad that you peeps like my story enough to review. Any way to some 

responses…

InuNaiomi-

The bunnies are sooo cool! I love them. Sorry I don't say more, it is just. I LOVE YOUR BUNNIES!

Luna ShadowCat-

I would love to read your fic, I would be honored. You are welcome to send it to me. I won't steal good work a swear. You should though start your own fic thing you know. I would be reviewing like a crazy person, so if you can try it out. ^_^

Ks-Starshine-

Thank you a lot. You are and Luna above are both very supportive so I thank you for that. Thank you thank you thank you! Thanks for the reviews you give me and the pointers. 

Well, again, me sorry if I didn't put a response to your review. I thank you though. Hey, if anyone got an 

email from Kzone92, that was me. I had to use my little sisters email. Forgive me. Any ways, enough of 

my loud mouth/ writing. On with the fic!

Chapter 14 Being Explained with a Punch 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were looking at a very, very pissed off Kagome. Or so they thought. Inuyasha took a step back from the hanyou as she stepped toward them. Sesshomaru stood where he was, though by the scent of him, he was not all calm.

"Is there, I repeat, something I need to know Inuyasha? Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly. They didn't answer. The flare she had shown seemed to have disappeared into a cinder. "Am I really not human?" She stilled. Her hands in fists, her little puppy ears flat against her hair, she was shaking trying to gain control. Inuyasha, not feeling any danger took the step back to her. 

"Kagome… I didn't… What I mean to say…" He placed a hand on her shoulder , thinking it would calm her down a little, to give her support. Kagome instead backed away from it, her eyes shown with tears. She slapped his hand so that he would not touch her.

"Please… don't touch me." she whispered. Looking down at his hand that he shad slapped, he moved an inch closer. "why me?" almost at a whisper he could not hear. He looked to where his brother was suppose to be, but the quiet one had escaped. He turned back to Kagome, she was looking down at her self. She noticed she was a bit taller then normal, her hands were claws, her hair had changed a bit with silver streaks in it. She reached the clawed hand up to where her human ears were supposed to be. Not finding any she reach up at the top of her head. Fluffy, twitching, sensitive, puppy ears were at her touch. She squirmed a little and fell to a large chair. 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She hadn't really tried to kill him, _yet._ She was very terrified, he could smell it. But also, there was a bit of excitement in her scent, even confusion. 

"Are you really, not afraid of me? I am a monster! Don't look at me please!" Kagome said shaking her head side to side, drawing her legs up, hugging them to her as she hid herself behind them. 

"Kagome, you are not a monster." _your like an angel._ he thought. He slowly started to unravel his masked scent, his human 'custom' evaporated. "Kagome, look at me, please. You are not a monster. You are you, like I am me." She didn't look up. "Your not alone." he said to her. That seemed to get her attention. Her head shot up and then looked surprised. 

Inuyasha was his real self again. His hair the beautiful silver, his claws out -sharp as ever- his eyes brown inhuman, and his ears. Oh the ears. Kagome had to dig her claws into the chair to keep from tackling him down to pet the white softness. Inuyasha smiled at her, showing off his fangs. Kagome felt along her mouth to see if it was the same for her. It was true as something pricked her tong to the point of drawing a small amount of blood. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes, trying to get a feel of her new self. 

"What color are my eyes?" she said, sounding as if she was a tiny child. Inuyasha grinned again and walked closer to her chair. 

"They are beautiful silver. Bell like in my eyes, giving your other looks a beautiful color to add." Kagome blushed a bit. Inuyasha gave her another seductive smile. "I hope you will forgive me for not telling you. It is hard to not imagine someone who changes into your true self that no one would have never noticed." he said. Kagome looked away. Inuyasha tilted his head, his feet moving him right and the basis of her chair. Getting down on his knee so that he may look at her better, she turned to him. 

"Inuyasha, what are we? I mean a heard youkia, hanyou, miko. What are they? What do they mean to me?" she asked shyly. Inuyasha put a hand to his chin. *How to explain, how to explain. HISTORY!* 

"Kagome, you know in our history class. Our favorite time period, well. That is what we are. Your what your family has been, miko. You did mention that your family is related to the famous priestess, so you must carry it from your mother. I am not sure, but your demon had to have come from your father." Inuyasha explained. Kagome looked down. Now that she was calmer, her allusion was coming back to conceal herself. Kagome studied her hand as the claws seemed to shrink. "Do you like to hid in the shadows when you feel your emotions drain, and you feel covered Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean? I don't even have real control over this." she said, lifting her now human looking hand to him. Instead of looking at it, he stole it into his own. 

"Do you want to have control? Do you want to look like your true self or this human portrait you have lived with?" he asked. " I just mean around the house, you would be surprised of how many of us there are." Kagome smiled. *Why not?* she thought. * I could kick some serious ass, but how?* Inuyasha seemed to read her thoughts. "Concentrate on the person you felt. How free you seemed to be." Kagome did as she was told. Imagining herself as the person with the cute ears, she felt very relaxed. As she opened her eyes, she could instantly feel her changed self, her eye sight she found was very improved and her ears picked up everything. This could work after all. She looked at the gleaming Inuyasha, smiling. "Feel better?" 

"A little. Um Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked into her bell eyes as she seemed more innocent. 

"Y-yeah Kagome." A moments pause…. *BONK!BONK!* 

"Next time, *bonk* tell me if *bonk* if there is some- *bonk* wrong with me! *Bonk*"

^_^

I hope you liked this chapter. I might update again tonight. I hope you forgive me for my chapters being so short lately. Please review, and check out my new fic! Love yea all! I hope my grammar has improved. Ja mata!


	15. Chapter 15 The Boyfriend and A Portrait

Okay, I decided because my last chapter was horribly short, I would update again this weekend. I hope that 

is okay for you peoples. Well, enough chatter, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Ja mata for now!

Chapter 15 The Boyfriend And Portrait 

Inuyasha carefully nursed his aching head from the punches. He would not reveal to Kagome that she had a deadly right hook, and that it had hurt but the ice on his head was proof enough to convince her no more secrets. Kagome was sitting on the couch examining her ears in a hand mirror. Inuyasha saw how she was at first frightened to touch them a second time but after a while, she had gotten used to them fast and could move them.

"Well, that might explain the bath thing and swimming." Kagome said to Inuyasha. He had stayed in his hanyou form so that she would be more comfortable. Sesshomaru had not been seen for a while, which Inuyasha was very grateful because of his current state, and gave him a chance to talk to Kagome alone and without pain. 

"Yeah, it is just weird that no one has noticed you this way before. It is hard to not tell you changed a bit." Inuyasha said. Kagome shrugged. "You know, Kagome. You didn't have to hit me." his said in a low tone. Kagome's ears picked up the vibes and gave him a hard look. "Well, you didn't." 

"Well, sorry! If you would have told me sooner I would not have hit you!" Kagome said a bit loud. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head. He tried a different approach. He let his eyes go larger and rounder. When he was littler it worked on Sesshomaru so why not an attractive young women like Kagome. It seemed to work. "What do you want me to do to make it up to you Inuyasha? Tell me now so I can get to bed. We have to go to school tomorrow and I don't want to be a dead beat."

Inuyasha shook his head and walked over to her on the couch, leaving his ice pack on the counter. "First of all, no school. Not until we get things in order." Kagome began to protest, but Inuyasha put a clawed finger on her lips. Kagome was surprised so not even a whimper came out her any longer. Inuyasha continued. "I was wondering, if, if I could….." he faded letting his hand leave her face. Kagome was looking at him with the same face at the Dairy Queen but with more of a curious tilt to her head. He sighed and tried again. " I was wondering if you would allowing me to sketch you. I mean, yeah." he turned his head.

"I thought you were just a painter." she said accusingly. Inuyasha twisted his fingers and shook his head. 

"I do many drawings. The art around the house is by me. My brother sells them and that is why I live with him. I also do the sketching for the costumes in the movies he plays in, the backdrops too." he said quietly. He looked at Kagome tensely, she on the other hand was looking at the drawings around the fashioned living room. 

"You did these they are wonderful. What talent you have. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean like come on, do I need to pound on your head some more?" Kagome said quizzing him. He gulped and she laughed a bit making her eyes dance with amusement. "Sure, why not? I would love a great artist as your self to draw a portrait of me. What form do you want me in?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

*Where is that damn girl!?* a very pissed of mother thought. She was drunk again and had just left the bedroom with her boy friend inside. *It is very late, the house was still a bit of a mess! What the hell am I to do?!* she thought franticly. 

She paced back and forth then ran to the bathroom getting a bad feeling. She flew herself at the toilet and threw up. As soon as she was finished, she wiped up her face a bit in the sink, washed her mouth out and went back to her room. *Who the hell fucking cares about the little wench? All she was good for was keeping the house clean.* she thought again. She yawed and snuggled into her boyfriend muscular chest. 

"Who knows, Kagome gone this could be a good thing, though Hojo might get a little lonely without her." she said out loud. 

"Yeah, he was really looking forward to having a whore to mess with all in his own." her lover whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her top, pulling his head up a bit to pull his long, black as a hawk hair from their bodies. 

"Ahh, well we can take of that later. I am tired." she slurred. She moved a bit to get more comfortable. "Good night, Naraku." 

"Night lover." he whispered in her ear. She was quickly asleep.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

(What do you think so far? Weird or wrong? Hmmmmm….. You tell me ^_~)

Kagome was very tired but her artistic friend was not finished with the basics for the picture. She had to keep switching her looks from human to hanyou. She knew she was getting pretty good at it as she slipped into her human form again. 

"Hey Inuyasha?" the hanyou worked franticly and just nodded to her that he was listening. "How much longer are you going to do this? Just asking of course." She switched back to her hanyou form as he signaled it with his twirl of a finger. 

"Hang on, I working on it. You're a great model Kagome. I should have you do this more for me." Kagome blushed a bit, not able to hid it as he looked up. He grinned. "I need to complement you more often." he told her as the rosy cheeks died a bit. "It help makes your face light up even more." She blushed a bit again. Inuyasha looked down and erased a little part. She stiffened a giggle as he opened his mouth to show he was biting his tong. "What?" he asked looking at her again.

Kagome just shook her head. "It's nothing, you just seem so serious." she giggle a bit. 

"Oh, well. Don't get too used to it. I only draw when I am inspired. I think I need you to move a bit to the left and pull your leg behind you a bit." he said. Kagome tried to do it, but found she was a bit tired and could not do it right. Inuyasha sighed and put his work down and went to her. He moved the flowers that he had placed away and helped her from the ladder she was standing on. (you will get to know what the pic looks like later. I am purposely not telling you everything^_^)

Kagome leaned on him a bit heavily and let herself be led. "Sorry, I am just not used to staying up this late without coffee." she said yawning. Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw it was like 2 in the morning. They had been in the gardens for quite sometime now were both fairly tired. 

"Come on Kagome, lets get you to your room. I should have looked at the time. Even if we don't have school tomorrow, you shouldn't be staying up this late." he joked half way. Kagome eyed him. 

"Well, if someone would not try and get so fixed into their work, I would have gone to bed when Shippo found us earlier." she stated but continued to use the guy as a walking, but talking, stick. They walked into the house, up to the third floor to her room. Inuyasha opened the door and led her to her bed. 

"Hey Inuyasha?" 

"What?" 

"I was wondering, how come when I am like this, in my true form, you know without the allusion, why isn't my scars on my body?" Inuyasha gave her a questionable look and studied her. She was right, there was not really a scar on her, only the small one by her eye. 

"I am not sure, but they might be allusions too. Like to make it seem you were hurt like a human, to prove you were hurting to your mother, but really they were healing. I don't know, who ever has been placing the shield on over you, has to have known you were being beat." he said quietly. 

"Oh." there was silences for a while. "Well,"

"Good night Kagome. There should be a couple of my shirts hanging around here, so you can use them for p.j's if you want too. I don't mind. Just get some sleep." he told her, blushing a bit. Kagome did the same. Inuyasha headed to the door and as he opened it he took one last look at his best friend. "Sweet dreams Kagome." 

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You too." and that was that. He shut the door.

Well there is chapter 15. I hope it was good. I am going to bed now, I have school tomorrow so forgive me. Please review if you have time! Thanks! Ja mata!


	16. Chapter 16 Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!

Hey Guys and Girls! Thank you, ooooo thank you! You people are soo nice! The reviews are soo helpful and I am really trying to keep my grammar. Any way! Nice responses I thought you might enjoy the Naraku thing. I thought that the twist would be interesting. Kagome has not met him if anyone was wondering…. *he he he* 'writer goes and hides.' My birthday isn't though in another month so sorry, not just yet Luna ShadowCat. I am looking forward to your fic! Well, enough chatting, I know I haven't updated in a long time, so here is your new chapter! Hope you like!

Declaimer: I do not, I do not, and I do not own the Inuyasha peoples!

P.S. I have Microsoft Works Word Processor people. It has grammar and spelling check, so I am really sorry if the computer or I don't pick it up. Okay now that, that is said, you may continue. ^_^

Chapter 16 Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!

Kagome never felt so safe, comfortable and uncomfortable before in her life. Her life was such a turn around to what she thought it could ever be. It was mystifying. When she had tried to sleep earlier, it was quite embarrassing to be in Inuyasha's clothing. She had borrowed some boxers that she had to tie into a knot and a dark red shirt. It was comfy but embarrassing. She lay in her new bed and new life listening to every creek and every noise that the house made. Some small creaks, a cat mowing. She missed her cat but smiled wide. 'Why have a cat when you are a dog demon?' she thought, but smiled any way with a small giggle and she let herself slip into a silent sleep.

))))))))((((((((((())))))))))))))((((((((((()))))))))((((((((((

Inuyasha had taken a closer room to Kagome's. It was nice, not as big as the one he was used to, but it was filled of pictures of the ocean so it was okay. He could hear Kagome's breathing, the cat meowing and a small giggle from her. The cat was Rin's. Why she wanted it, he would never know. Sesshomaru was upstairs working by the sound of the damn pen that was scratching and Rin was watching TV. Normal noises that even when they had put soundproof walls everywhere, it was still able to reach his inhuman ears. 

He sighed and listened into Kagome. She was falling asleep finally, and Inuyasha thought about joining her in dreamland but he had other plans. He needed to go to her house to get clothes, books, and some stuff he thought she might need. Why did he do this for the girl he just met he could never be sure. He knew he had some type of feeling for her, and won't mind holding her again like he did on the balcony, but it was so weird falling for a girl that fast. Inuyasha shook his head and got into some cloths then was gone in a flash. 

He jumped on a couple busses and houses. Her house was pretty far to human standards, but not too far to tire him. 'Why am I doing this?' he kept asking himself. A horn honked, a dog barked crazily, but he took no notice. He came up to her neighborhood smelling the grime, old bloods and alcohol. It might have been a nice neighborhood but in the night, it was like a dark alleyway trying to be unnoticed. Kagome had to have taken him a back way to her home because there was too many things around he didn't recognize. He jumped to her housetop. It was old and he thanked kami that he was light, or everything in the house would have heard him. He meant 'everything' because he didn't consider Ms. H. to be human with her ass hole remarks. He jumped down onto the tree outside of Kagome's room. 

He was able to open the window easily. Kagome hadn't locked it. He swept into the room, making sure nothing was creaking. He found a yellow duffel bag and began to fill it up with clothing in her drawers. He blushed when he opened her underwear, bra and socks one. 'She just needs them, not that I need to look. Put them in the bag Inuyasha. Just place them in the bag, man.' he thought to himself. When he was done there, he grabbed some books on her desk, a laptop that was there also and what looked to be a journal of a sort. Where she was able to get a laptop was beyond him, but it worked. He looked around one more time and then heard a meow. 'Shit, that damn cat again." he whispered. The cat pushed the door open and stared at Inuyasha with curios eyes. 

"Meow! Meow!" it started and clung to Inuyasha's leg. "Meow!"

"Damn cat let go of me!" he whispered angrily. The cat stayed attached. Something fell downstairs and made Inuyasha stop moving. Someone was up, and sounded like it was coming upstairs. Inuyasha leapt out the window, cat and all.

)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((

Kagome woke to find herself tangled in blankets. She groaned and tried to untangle herself. She kicked the sheet off but in the process fell off the bed landing hard on her bottom. "Ouch." she pulled herself up back onto the bed. 

"Meow" a cat jumped up on her bed. Kagome twitched her ears, finding she was in her hanyou half self. 

"Hey Boyo." she said starching his ears. " What up? Hey! Wait a minute!" she jumped up looking at her cat. "What are you doing here?" 

"Meow." he started to purr.

"He won't let go of my leg last night, so I brought him along." Kagome looked up to her doorway. Inuyasha stood there without a shirt, in black boxers, making Kagome blush and look away down at her cat. Inuyasha smirked and walked over to them. 

"What were you doing at my house last night, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her head down. Her face was blushed like a strawberry. Inuyasha sat down on her bed making her glow a bit brighter. 

"Well look around your room. There are you clothes in the closet. Your books and laptop are up on the desk, so yeah. I thought you might need some things." Inuyasha said. It was his turn to blush. He didn't have time do anything else because Kagome shot up like a bullet and tackled him in a gigantic teddy bear hug. "Kagome---"

"Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you thank you thank you! I don't know why you do these things for me. But thank you for everything!" Kagome gave him one more giant hug before she let go of him. Inuyasha was in utter shock. Kagome was hugging him! Just because he was nice to her? What had she have gone through?

"Kagome, I just thought--" before he could say anymore, Sesshomaru walked in. Kagome was still on Inuyasha's legs and was in his clothes. Sesshomaru grinned.

"I heard screaming, I thought someone might have been in trouble. Sorry, I thought wrong." Sesshomaru left leaving the teens alone. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha and fell back into the pillows. Inuyasha was not moving. Kagome waved a hand in his face. He blinked and got up off of the bed. 

"Well, your clothes are in the closet and breakfast should be about done. You can come down any time okay? Bye!" and he was out the door. Kagome just sat there. 'What have I gotten myself in to?'

)))))))))))))((((((((((((

Kagome skipped down the stairs, refusing to use the elevator. Boyo was at her heels meowing for food, and being left behind. Giggling, Kagome turned and picked him up when she hit the last stair. She found her way to the kitchen, realizing she hadn't eaten anything for a while. "Come on kit, let's find some grub shall we?" 

She grabbed in apple and some orange juice from the fridge, setting them down on the counter. Pulling out a bowl she found in one of the shelves, Kagome filled it with milk. Boyo meowed loud at her feet, rubbing himself at her bare legs. She really needed to get some shoes on, but because it was way early in the morning for her standards, she stayed in her 'p.js'. 

"You know, milk is not to good for cats. Just ask Rin," said a cold voice. Kagome's ears went flat as she turned. Sesshomaru stood there almost motionless. 

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru." her ears perked again. He gave a cold smile and proceeded into the kitchen area. Kagome fallowed him.

"Milk is bad for him. I bet if you ask Rin, she can help you with that." (my mom says that milk for cats can be bad after a while, so that is what I am going with okay? Ok! ^_^)

"Well, Boyo can eat and drink just about anything so no worries." She said happily. Fluffy just shook his head and proceeded through the kitchen doors that led to the dinning room. Kagome picked up her small meal and followed. 

When she entered, she almost dropped her things. Breakfast was in fact served. There was already cereal, bagels, fruits and beverages out, ready to be feasted upon. 

"Oh, hey Kagome. I told you that food was going to be ready in a few," said an Inuyasha in a set near the door. Kagome walked down next to him. Her small meal glued into her hands. "Umm… you could have just came out here you know," he said with a smile. Kagome gave him a look and bit her apple. "You really aren't a morning person are you?" he said. 

Kagome swallowed. "Yes I am, I just didn't know you didn't serve yourself during the morning." she snapped. Inuyasha let his human illusion fall and gave Kagome a puppy face. "Oh, don't you do that. I didn't do anything to deserve that look." 

"What ever. I was just wondering if you want to go swimming this after noon." he said. His head was to the side, eyes round and desirable. 

"Sure, just stop with the look! Please!" she begged.

"Deal"

Okay, there is the chapter. I am sorry it isn't longer. I am trying to get out of writers block right now, so please be patient with me. I hope you liked the chapter, though nothing big happened. I just promised a better thing for later. Me so evil. Well review and tell me what you think. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed! Ja mata!

~ShadowStar666


	17. Chapter 17 Big chapter tittle, small upd...

Okay, okay! You people can kill me. But before you get out the knives, please consider that it is in fact 

my… (writer gestures forward) *whispers* it is my…. MY BIRTHDAY! Yes people today, April 9th, is in 

fact this writers b-day! I am so happy! My boyfriend is taking me to the Olive Garden for it and has a gift 

for me. Then to top it off, my mom is giving me a birthday at the bowling alley! So I am very happy!

That is something to be thankful for! I swear. I have had the worst writers block ever! My school band has 

been working real hard for festival this week and TONS of homework. I am so sorry I will try to make it up 

with this chapter! I will try, I swear! Sorry, Sorry! Well enough chatting, I have left everyone in suspense 

for too long so yeah! On with the chapter!

Declaimer: I do, I do I do not own Inuyasha. Though can draw him. I shall show them to the true owner, in which she just has to give him to me! Whahahaha!!!!! *bang* (writer falls to the floor laughing her head off!)

P.S. I would like to remind everyone that this is a PG-13 rated fic the last time I checked. If you like the R type of things, check out my other fic ok? Okay! 

Chapter 17 A simple kiss? Swim suits? Oh hey Sango, Miroku!

Well, Kagome was up for swimming. She really was, the only problem was that she just didn't want to swim in the nude. 

"Hey Inuyasha?" she said coming back down stairs. Inuyasha turned his head from the book he was reading in the living room. 

"What is it? There something wrong, Kagome?" he asked picking himself off the comfy couch. She was blushing and was in her human self. He hardly saw her as that anymore. It was hard to believe it though. Three days of knowing her, and she was here living with him. Joking with him, being with him. It was heaven. 

"Umm…. Well, the thing is Inuyasha is that I don't own a swim suit." she asked with her head bowed and ears drooping. Inuyasha smiled. *Perfect.*

(What the hell is he thinking? Hehehehehe)

Kagome was at the mall, humanoid form with Inuyasha looking at the stores. Inuyasha had jumped at taking her back here, not for ice cream though. Just doing a friendly thing on helping her to pick out a good swim suit. Hell if he was going to do that, forget the inside swimming pool, they were going to the beach. 

"Hey, Inuyasha are you sure this is okay? I mean I'll get a job you know and pay you back." she said as they entered a store she didn't recognize. She knew why right of the bat though. It was an expensive place with clothing only people with real reputations in the real world would wear. 

"Don't worry about it Kagome. As long as you live with me, that is payment enough." Kagome went bright pick while the male pup felt panicked at what he just said. "Any ways, because you are living with me, you are going to feel like you have deserved it. You know you do. Think of it as a big pay check for having to live with a lizard your whole life and living that long." It was the best he could do and she had nothing to say about it. 

"Thank you." okay almost. 

Inuyasha turned around and smiled. "Okay stop following me. Go look for you a bathing suit. I might find some new trunks for me so don't worry about it. Holler when you think that you have found something good okay? I want to see it."

"But, you will see it swimming." She argued.

"If I am going to buy it, it needs to have the right style and color that matches you. Okay? Take about ten minutes and then I will find you." with that he just turned around and left the stunned girl behind. Of course it wasn't for long. She was a teenaged _girl_. That was any girls dream to be shopping like a crazy person with not a worry. Kagome was going to be careful though with the prices. The youkia family might have money, but she wasn't going to spend it all. 

She found a couple she liked. One green one with a few bows and was not that revealing which was fine with her. The other one in particular was a bit more though. Instead of the straps like a spaghetti t-shirt, it wrapped around the neck, implying more of the shoulders. It had a strings that connected the bottoms part so that if it was pulled, well, Kagome figured that was what the little, almost see through mini skirt was for. It was black, at the tope of stings and as you traveled further down on it (if a person was wearing it) seemed to fade into a blazing red, like hot fire. The skirt was green. It coved the black nicely so it would not stick out to much, but added to the nature type of setting. On the skirt was a small rose up at the hip in a deep red color. It was nice, a little revealing, but nice. Kagome blushed. She liked it, and only hoped Inuyasha would like it as well. She hurried to the dressing rooms. 

~Inuyasha 

He sat in the chair waiting for the hanyou girl to hurry up. He didn't like the green one too much. It was to green for his liking and a little too frilly with the bows. Not that it didn't like her in the swimming suit, it was just that he liked red on her more then anything. Red and black. (hmm… I think she may like the two colors more^_^ ) Suddenly he could smell nervousness in the wild rain sent of Kagome. He sat strait up as she walked out of the protecting rooms. He liked what he saw and had to dig his nails deep into the chairs metal frame to persuade himself not to go and do something he may not regret later.

*You wish, you know you wouldn't regret it. Keep dreaming man!* he thought. Still he clawed his fingers into the poor chair. She wore a nice, _reveling _swim suit. It was red, and black with a dark forest green see through mini skirt that showed the black bikini bottoms that were held by with strings. He liked the small rose that was at the hip and then he looked at the top. It mixed with the black so well. Inuyasha smiled. The choker she wore matched perfectly. She looked like an Inuyasha women. Hopefully she would be that Inuyasha women soon. 

Kagome saw he was staring a blushed almost a red as the top. Inuyasha couldn't help it. He stood up and went to face her. Kagome looked up at her friend. She saw something that wasn't hatred, lust or anything she could know. Then all the sudden her sight went black as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. At first she thought she had past out again but then she could still feel the moist lips of Inuyasha and knew that she had closed her eyes for the first kiss of her life.

*******************

(Now do you think I am just going to leave it there, yeah right.)

Sango and Miroku were in the mall. School was over, well for them any way. They decided to skip last hour of P.E and wanted to go to the mall for a nice visit. Sango was worried that something had happened to her friends because neither one of them had shown up at school that day. Miroku on the other hand….

"Sango I am telling you. They are madly in love and decided to run away together!" He said again. She just shook her head and kept walking. "Come on! You have to believe me! Inuyasha never gives those medallions easily. There are only three other people who have them. That is me, you, and Kagome. Telling you they are in love." Sango walked into a new store her father owned. It was some American store so she couldn't exactly read the name. It didn't matter though as her jaw dropped to the ground. In front of her stood Kagome with a reveling swim suit on mouth to mouth with her one of her best friends. 

"Told you so." After closing Sango's mouth, they walked slowly toward the couple. They had stopped kissing and Kagome had blushed. She said something and ran back into the dressing room. Inuyasha on the other hand, had a sly and cocky grin on his face. 

"Inuyasha?" Sango said after a moment to regenerate her voice. The hanyou was startled and looked over to them. Miroku smiled and started toward his friend.

"So decided to play it sick and stay with the girl? I knew you were up to something." he said with a laugh. Inuyasha folded his arms up. "I see not even going to tell your own buddy. I feel so said now Inuyasha." Sango was now sitting in the chair, examining it. 

"Looks like you just couldn't control yourself there buddy." she said after looking at the torn metal. Inuyasha blushed.

"Give him a break Sango. It is not everyday you see a girl you like in a hot bikini type suit." he said. The brown eyed girl just glared. "So why did you skip today?" Inuyasha looked down and whispered quietly.

"You'll see in a minute." Both friends had questions but before any could be asked, a very pearly white Kagome came walking out with shorts and a t-shirt on. Reveling her skin in many areas and scars that were just barley visible to someone who would look at her for a second. Kagome had the outfit in her hands and stood bye Inuyasha who smiled at her, which made her blush. 

Sango couldn't believe it. Those scars, they were horrible on her. And when did she get them, but how did she become so pale? Miroku's thoughts ran close to hers but they didn't question them out loud but smiled at her.

"Hello Miss. Kagome! How are you doing this fine school day?" Miroku asked her. Kagome looked at Miroku then at Sango. When had they gotten here?

"Hi?" she said uncertainly. Then she looked down at herself. The scars, no one had seen the scars before and now of all days she forgot. Being in that other form had made her forget. "Hey Inuyasha by any chances do you have a hat that I might borrow? Not trying to be rude or anything guys." She smiled at Sango who said hey. Inuyasha gave her a hat wondering what she was doing. She handed her outfit to Inuyasha and went back into the dressing room. 

"What happen Inuyasha? Wasn't she a lot darker then before?" Sango asked. She was real worried about her new friend. 

"Tell you later. I am sure that today you will get lot more surprises though." Was all he said and Kagome came walking out in a baseball cap. The scars were gone and her hair a silver white in it. 

"Hey, Kagome. Mind telling us what is going on?" Miroku asked. "You and Inuyasha didn't mate already did you?" For that the guy was on the floor with a lose of a conciseness. 

"Sango you have a bathing suit right?" Asked Inuyasha. She nodded. "Well get ready for a fun day at the beach." 

Okay I know it is a short chapter, and I know that you all wish to kill me but I have stayed up so late trying to update this fic and have felt guilty leaving you guys hanging on the last chapter. I am going to try a lot harder to update. I swear it. Plus next chapter you should learn a lot more about Kagome and her father! TO top that off, Inuyasha and Kagome just shared the first kiss and no real emotions or thinking have come from the characters. So it just has to be good some how! Well, I am off to bed. Please review if you aren't to mad at me! Ja mata for now!

~ShadowStar666


	18. Chapter 18 Stories and the Beach, well a...

Okay, Okay. I am so sorry but if you want to know what happen that did not allow any updates with this fic, besides my little writer's block you need to check out my portfolio thing. Anyways! Get this I got my first bad review. The person that submitted it did not like my fic name at all. Maybe he or she were religious, I don' t know but they were really mean. For instance the name of this reviewer was "up yours a-hole" . Interesting right? Well thanks for the satanic comment. For peoples knowledge to know I am not a religious person and before I started this I had tried to come up with a name that would attract people's interest and it seemed to with all you people who first reviewed my fic had commented on it. I thank you all for your reviews and a special thanks to all who reviewed. I am sorry those who might be offended by my name or half way type of response to this reviewer.

Luna Shadow Cat-- Thank you so much for your reviews, I have so much fun with them and it seems to me you like my fics a lot, so thank you for sticking with me. Don't get too drunk off of that stuff, and please don't be telling the FBI about me. That might you know get me into more trouble, then I wouldn't be able to review and well... Just kidding! I hope this chapter is a lot longer then the last so yeah.

KenshinLover45-- Well, I freak a lot about writing romance too. I don't know what reactions I will get and if peoples don't like it, then fine. I do thank you for your comment on my writing. At least I know I am doing well in your eyes. I hope I am doing okay on details, so reviews told me they had to read it a couple of times to understand. Thanks for your support!

Lulu-- thank you for your review. I am glad you think that this is one of the best fics you've read in a long time. I am happy to know that I am able to give that to you. Hope you will review this chapter!

Well, I know it is only three but I hope you will forgive me. I thank all of the reviewers even if I didn't point you out. I am very sorry. I would though like to point out if anyone has a problem with the Hojo thing being Hobo please tell me. I don't like this character and I do have spell check, it is just that, that is my nickname for him. Sorry if it offends anyone so yeah. Well that is all for now. Ja mata! Let us get on to the next chapter!

( I want to say that I am sorry for those who reviewed and thought there was no point in which I had first updated it. I thought it had loaded up when I found out that while I had been gone, my step father had to reboot the whole computer again with it all the changes that I had made. Please forgive me.)

Chapter 18 Stories and the Beach

Sango got her ride from Miroku to get home to grab a change of cloths. Inuyasha and Kagome would be meeting them there on the Youkai's private beach. They didn't need everyone to know their secret so the land was bought and only Inuyasha's trusted companions were allowed to go through, as long as the medallions were around them.

Sango sighed. It was going to be a long day. But then it had already been a long one with that surprise in the mall. 'What were those marks? How come she was so different then before?' Sango then thought back to the day at the Dairy Queen when Kagome was able to get Inuyasha to eat ice cream. Hadn't she heard a growl softer, then Inuyasha's coming from Kagome? 'She has only been with Inuyasha like two, three days tops and they are acting like they have known each other forever.' It was technically true that they knew each other forever, just not as close companions. She packed her change of cloths and put on her swimming suit under her jean skirt so she won't have a need to slap or dunk Miroku. That thought she had a slight tinged of blush grace her face and she shook her head.

Miroku and Sango moved to the same neighborhood with a one-year difference. Living there almost their whole lives. They lived three houses down from each other; each parents with high paychecks and such. Miroku was the first real guy she had really met with a perverted ness. She couldn't believe when he had first grouped her, she had knocked him unconscious for two days. Ever since then though, he had been getting much stronger whether being kicked, smacked, punched, he would get up within twenty-four hours and most likely five minutes after the blow.

Sango smiled to herself. Though she had been trying to escape it, she had always liked him. From the first day he grouped her ass, and evermore, she could not deny that her Miroku was one brave perverted guy she loved. She turned her back to her front door and stood with bag in hand to a black jag with a guy with eyes of deep brown. She breathed and walked down the five marble steps to her ride.

00000000000

"Kagome, are you sure you are ready to hang out with them? I mean, we could always do this some other time when you are used to your new form." a worried hanyou asked another.

"I am fine Inuyasha. I mean if they can accept you, why not me? No, the faster I tell them, the less worried I'll be." They were coming home after talking to Sango and Miroku. Other than those few words, it had been a graveyard in the car. Inuyasha had not been able to take his eyes off the road, while Kagome, on the other hand, kept her eyes to the scenery. They turned the corner into the garage and as Inuyasha was about to run and jump out of the car, he found a very pale hand on his own clinched one. He turned and saw Kagome looking at him with large eyes. Eyes that were his bells of winter, with the sky and stars twinkling in their depths.

"Kagome…" but before he had the chance to say anything, she leaned over the stick shift and pressed her lips to his. Inuyasha was surprised that she was returning what he had stolen earlier, but quickly started to kiss her with equal passion and want. Soon both were out of breath and Kagome broke the kiss by leaning back into her leather seat.

"S-sorry. I couldn't help it." Was all she said and jumped out of the car, hightailing it to the backyard. Inuyasha sighed. Touching his now wet lips he grinned. 'She does like me!' With that, he was searching for his Inu-girl.

00000000

"Oh my, oh my. He is going to kill me!" was all Kagome could think. She was running and jumping through the trees to try and make some distance. 'But he likes you, he was the one who kissed you first!' " He just did it cause he was probably thinking I was a different person. Maybe his x-girlfriend. Yep that it's it!" 'I thought you would know better then this Kagome.' She stopped onto a branch, shaking her head. She needed to stop arguing with herself, it was getting to her. She continued to the beach, though it was a bit difficult with her shopping bags in her way but she managed. She figured, go to the beach before anyone else, get dressed, wait for Sango, and then avoid Inuyasha and Miroku. Sounded simple right? Right?

She got to where they were to meet and started to get ready. No one would see her because of property lines and she outran Inuyasha so she had a few minutes. It was plenty of time to do what she had to do. With that reasoning, Kagome began to undress.

Sorry this is a PG-13 fic. For other perverted ness please return to ShadowStar666 portfolio object and click on another fic. Thank you! On with the story!

"So, my sweet Sango, what is it that you ware underneath that entire if you don't mind me asking?" asked a very curious friend. He was lucky he was driving because she would have done much worse to him other then a slap, then the normal 'PERVERT' quote and smash him on the head.

"What is underneath this stays underneath this outfit until the appropriate time, in which I will be enjoying a nice swim. Don't get your hopes up Mr. Houshi. This girl is not offering." Miroku just shrugged at the crossed armed girl with the pouting look, and turned on music. Sango opened her eyes and gave him a look before started to slowly relaxing to the music. Miroku smiled and kept to the road. Once they got to the mansion they held road right through knowing that the car was known there and was scanned to find them. Instead of going to the beautiful household, Miroku made the right turns to the beach parking lot. He figured Kagome and Inuyasha were already here, seeing how the car was there and the doors were both wide open. Wait car doors open? What the….

"Sango?"

"Miroku?"

"What in the world?" both exclaimed.

0000000

Kagome had stripped down and had her swimsuit on by the time Inuyasha found her. He was not to happy about missing her curves but it was probably better then being yelled at with those lungs of hers. He sighed as she sat on one of the rocks near the water. She seemed to distracted by it that she didn't even notice him or it might have been that he was too down wind for her to really sniff him out.

He took closer steps quietly, so that he could watch her still as the warm air brushed past her shoulders. Allowing him the opportunity to memorize the curve of her back and the small freckles here or there. He smiled as she transformed to her true self, it had probably been easier to do so instead of having to look down at a body that you have known forever then to see clear skies what seems to be different. He felt that way sometimes when he had his illusions up around him in the mortal's world. It was hard to choose which side you were really comfortable with.

He saw Kagome's eyes start seeking her unknown 'danger', and she had her nose in the air. Inuyasha sighed and came down to the girl he knew he wanted to be with for a long, long time.

0000000000000000000

"Miroku, come on stop being such a pain in my ass." Sango almost screamed. They had started up the small hill slowly when they found Kagome sitting on a rock by herself in the new swimsuit they had seen her in not to long ago. Miroku had almost eminently went to her with words on his lips. Sango had hit him on the head when she looked back and saw something that had made her squeal as loud as when Miroku suddenly pinched her backside.

Kagome had taken off the cap, and now seemed to glow a small tinge around herself. Then Sango saw what she knew she would see, her friend had similar ears that she had seen before on a certain hanyou.

"Inuyasha what have you found?" she asked as her other best friend walked across the sand into the other's world.

00000000000000

Kagome could smell his breath and hear the beating of his heart as he stepped nearer to her. It scared her a little to know that his heart seemed to beat slow and fast at the same time, just as hers did. She didn't bother looking around behind her as she had done around the rest of her area but just sat there waiting to see if he would be the first to move.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome placed her head in her hands. Was he asking her if she was alright? Was he testing her? Was he really concerned? 'How do I know?' He sat down next to her and watched her view of the sky.

"You know, you're a really good kisser." he said after a moment, making her so surprised she nearly feel off of her rock. "You shouldn't act surprised. I bet all the guys say things like that to you." Kagome scoffed.

"For your information, you stole my first kiss so I wanted to take it back." she huffed. Was it her or was he getting closer. She looked up at his face and saw shock. "What?" she was irritated. He had to know it because his puppy ears her folded down like he knew that something was wrong.

"I… well. I didn't think. You do know that you can be very surprisingly attractive in that suit and your natural form. I can't help it, demon instinct. Especially the fact we are both hanyous, both dog demons, and are in the proper age to be mated." Kagome stared at him for a moment. ' Mated? What the hell?' It took him a moment to relies what he had said and he blushed. "I-I mean well yeah. It is difficult you know." he turned away.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before she knew why her heart beat like this. Something was different from him then she could ever truly understand. She wanted to be with him, and from that little speech he just gave her maybe he wanted to be with her too. "Inuyasha?" He turned and looked at her. "Want to make it a tie point?" he smiled at her with a small tooth out on his lip. They shared a small kiss.

0000000000000000

"Come on Sango what is happening! That isn't fair, you can't just sit on me like this! Sango!"

That is the end of this chapter, not as well as I had planned but as we uhhh speak or read -whatever- um I am starting a new chapter and in witch should contain more to the plot and some memories with lakes. Cant tell anymore. It a secret. Shhhhhh….. Please read and review! Ja Mata!

ShadowStar666


	19. Chapter 19 Daddy Dreams

Hello! People of fan fiction! I am updating live, in which I finally am! I have got some inspiration back so please forgive me for this very, very over do chapter. Wahahaha! Sorry I have had way to much sugar in my diet today. Anyways! I am reloading this fic and my other to media miner, and in which case everything got double checked with spell check and all. If you wish to see what I can change check it out. Okay now that is said, Thank you to the people who have so graciously reviewed my fic. Here are just a few responses!

inunaiomi- Thanks for your review. No I haven't written a book but I am working on one. It is called _Wolf Wind_ and so far I haven't been able to write much on it right now because of things. Thanks so much for your review. Ya made me smile!

Ks-Starshine-  Well, I had thought about writing something else to add to Inuyasha but, I am not going to. I am not to comfortable on some levels since this is my first fic. Sorry also that I am not signed up with any other fanfic areas of writing on the internet. I have been thinking about it and if I do you'll be the first to know!

Kitsy-  I do live! I do live! No I hadn't forgot this fic. How could I forget? I mean with everyone's reviews of support? Come on, just a little writer's block and family craziness can never keep me at bay for long. Anyways, glad to know your still with me! Hope you like the update! Chow!

Ummmm….. If anyone has read the reviews that I have had on this and others, please forgive Matt. He is just a bit crazy, he dumped me and then he asked me back out. Don't ask, way to long of a story to get into. So enough of my life, here is the next chapter (finally) to My Past and Your present.

Chapter 19 Daddy Dreams

Kagome and Inuyasha came back up to the mansion with heavy feet. The day at the beach was the medicine that Kagome had really needed. 'At least she is smiling'.

FLASHBACK

Kagome and Inuyasha had felt the wind changed and saw Sango on the hill. It was funny to see the two blushing like crazy in her opinion. They stammered away from each other and she just laughed. Miroku had been finally released when he grabbed Sango's ass. Sango of course had retaliated by smacking him hard and went to join Inuyasha and Kagome. He followed after but not before Sango and Kagome were in the water.

Miroku and Inuyasha were quickly in there with them, Miroku forgetting to take off his outside cloths. It made him look like a saggy puppy. As Inuyasha explained to Kagome how to close her ears to the water, they both heard yet another smack to Miroku's face after he had asked Sango to help him strip. They all laughed as the monk boy just floated there for a while, thinking of his next way to get his Sango.

End of Flashback

Kagome was really tired from their day. Even her youkai blood couldn't keep up. Inuyasha just laughed a bit as Kagome used him for a walking pillow. "Are you really that tired, pup?" she looked up at him in a pout.

"I'm not a tired pup! Don't call me that you big ---" she was interrupted by a yawn. Inuyasha just laughed and picked her up. "Do you have a thing about carrying me or something?" he smiled down at her.

"Hell yes. It's not every day that I get to hold a hot girl in my arms, let alone a hanyou one." Kagome blushed and relaxed into his arms allowing his movements lull her into a sleepy state. "hey, don't fall asleep on me you kissing fiend." but she was already knocked out. He sighed and knocked at the door of the mansion. The same maid that had helped him before opened the door. She looked at the strange sight of Kagome back in her master's arms again.

"Sir, has the young woman passed out once more?" Inuyasha laughed at the rabbit demon. As she looked fearful again.

"Don't worry this time she just fell asleep from playing all day in the water. Would you tell Zack to take care of the car. It is down by the beach parking. The doors are all open." she nodded her head and he took his Inu-girl up stairs to her room.

"Hey Miroku."

"Yes my dear Sango."

"What do you think of Kagome and Inuyasha? I mean, like doesn't seem a little bit scary that Inuyasha just took her into his house, and told her what she was even if she should've known all the time?" they were driving back to drop her off. They had been really tired from their activities, and seeing how exhausted the two hanyous were, they played their poor weak humans to let them go. Sango's hand had also started to pain her from having to slap the chasing hentai to get away from him too many times.

" I quite think it is interesting. I mean, Inuyasha has never opened up to anyone before. Kagome seems to have a calm effect on him and in which I am entirely grateful for. We both would have been chopped up into small pieces if we had walked up to Inuyasha and Kikyo a year ago like we did today. It is amazing in such a short amount of time, she has been able to tame the wild Inuyasha." Miroku explained.

"I don't think that tame is the word I would use for it, but okay." Sango sighed and shifted in her seat. Miroku looked over at the sleepy girl. "I do want to know where those scars came from though. I mean, I think it has to do with her mom and the reason she is staying with Inuyasha. It scares me." she shivered, it took all of what Miroku had to not let go of the steering wheel to hold her close to him.

"I think that is something that Kagome will have to tell us one of these days when she grows closer to us. I wouldn't be too worried. I mean, we are practically the only real friends she has know because of that Mika bitch. She should open up to you Sango. If I didn't really know you two, I would say your siblings how well you get together." Sango smiled at him. He took a quick glance at her and smiled too.

They arrived at Sango's house. The place looked quite dark, but for Sango it was normal. For all the crap that had happened in there, today you would say it looked normal. " Good night Sango. I'll see you tomorrow I hope?" she nodded her head yes. And went inside. 'Dear Sango, will you ever wish to be claimed by me?' With that last thought, he drove off, not seeing brown eyes through the curtain that watched him drive away.

A little girl was on a swing set laughing as her father pushed her back and forth. The dog-eared girl smiled at him and asked him how he was doing at his work.

'Things are going very well. Daddy will probably get to have a promotion pretty soon and he can get you a china doll set that you want so much.' he said. He knew how is little girl loved the china dolls with their cloths. He stopped the swing when she jumped off.

'Daddy do they have dollies that look like me? All the other little dollies that do, look scary. Mommy says that they are evil demons. Daddy am I evil?' said a very sad Kagome.

'No, mommy is very wrong. You are not evil my little angel. You are as sweet as candy.' he smiled at her and she smiled back.

'I knew mommy was wrong. I heard her talking to that stupid man again, and she said that demons were, were stupid and something I can't remember daddy.' the man picked up his daughter and kissed her little cheek.

'My little one. I am going to do something for you and you can't tell anyone else okay?'

'okay daddy. I won't tell.'

'I am going to put in illusion over you so that no one will think that you are those evil demons okay? Mommy will know already okay, but you can't tell anyone else okay.' Kagome looked confused but nodded her head. The illusion was placed over his daughter. 'Kagome, go to mommy. I will see you in a little while okay?' She smiled and went up the steps to her mommy. She didn't hear the last of her father's words or remember the man with the long tail or the pointy ears. All she remembered was that her daddy would find her again someday.

Kagome woke from her dream. That is where her doll collection came from, the man she forgotten about without meaning to. That was her father, the man who left her. Left her with that witch woman. The man who had protected her without her knowledge. Her demon father. The rare black haired dog demon, she had only ever knew as daddy.

okay that is that end of that chapter. Sorry it isn't that long, but I needed to update because I felt so terrible for not updating. I was wondering though if someone could help me out with a name. I have no idea what to name Kagome's father. I thought to keep him in the shadows but I couldn't help it. Reviews are always welcome. Chow! )


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Peoples! Have you missed me at all? Yeah, yeah I know. I can't update with shit. Sorry. I just haven't been able to concentrate hard enough to try and update and with writer's block, just been plain out hell. I have had to reread my own fanfic to try getting a good ground on it. I apologize for the long wait. Thank you for all of those who have reviewed and such.

Tashy911- hey, thanks for trying to help me but I do intended to make this a long fic. Never have liked the short stories to write. I have had a hard time to find my happy place. I just don't write when I happy. I do it when I am really pissed off. I rely on my emotions, and when they peak then I am all ready to write. Thanks for the encouragement though!

Kitz the Kitsune- thank you for those translations! Oh, think I might use one. I like the shadow warrior one. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!

Ks-Starshine- I won't ever forget about this fic. I like to write it when I have the time and the mood. Thanks for sticking with me!

Luna Shadow Cat- Yeah, I think I live. Well, now I do. Thank you for the support. You really are a great person to write for. (Not like everyone else isn't) you leave me cool reviews and I thank you for that. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Thank you! O, if you guys want to email and talk crap about that starworrior dude who left those remarks all over my stories, you are welcome to. (Ex boyfriend who is a total asshole and need to get a life.) Just ya' know, an idea. Okay enough chatting; you guys have waited a while. Here is your chapter.

Chapter 20 Tales and Tails

Kagome woke early that morning, not quite remembering how she got home from the beach or better yet how she got into her pjs. 'If Inuyasha changed me, he is soooo dead.' she thought. She stretched like a cat and got out of bed. Buyo meowed at the site and rubbed against her legs. "If you want to get wet, you're welcome to come along silly cat." As if to say 'hell no' Buyo jumped into the covers and went back to bed. Kagome smiled. Grabbing a towel from her new found laundry basket, she headed to the bathroom for a well-deserved bath to rid herself of any extra sand that might have been in her silky tresses.

Making her way to the mirror she got a good look at herself. "Hello my little ears." she said out loud. 'One plus about all of this is the ears, so soft and fluffy. Inuyasha's are cute too and it's not fair that he can have more control over them more than I can. Who knew he really was a puppy beneath it all.' she giggled yawned and began to take her bath.

Inuyasha woke with the sound of water running. 'Kagome must be up.' he thought as he jumped out of bed. "I swear that girl is meant to be a neko-hanyou not a inu one." he smiled. He walked over to his dresser and picked out his clothes for the day. 'Hmm… lets do black, black, and hey how about a red T for underneath?' Sesshomaru had always been against his black attire that always had Inuyasha wanting to ware more than once in a while. He got dressed and headed down stairs taking a jumping short cut with the stairs.

"Hey Fluffy, what's up with you this morning?" Inuyasha said walking in on Sesshomaru getting some coffee.

"Inuyasha, do not understand that I detest that insufferable name? Must I rip out those vocal cords out for you for free?" Inuyasha gave him a cocky look back at the cold eyes.

"Come on, Rin gets to call you that all the time! Why can't I have a turn?"

"She most certainly does not! She has the respect that you never have. Plus -"

"Hello Fluffy! How is my puppy this morning?" Rin asked walking into the kitchen. Sesshomaru turned red and shut his mouth. Inuyasha howled with laughter. "Did I miss something Inuyasha, Sesshy?" Inuyasha just laughed harder and Sesshomaru calmly gave his mate a hug and retreated to the dinning room. "What did you or I say today Inuyasha?"

"Lets just say I was complementing him on those sweet nicknames you give him." Rin blushed and followed the path her mate had taken. Inuyasha grabbed the necessary tools to making his favorite breakfast. Beef Ramen! After putting it into the microwave, he took up a stole to sit on rather than accompany everyone else to the dinning room. Coffee was a good thing to have once in a while, tasted good with ramen.

"Umm. Is that ramen I smell?" So, the girl had taste. Kagome walked it with a towel drying her hair and ears. She wore a light blue cover shirt with a black non-sleeve shirt underneath. With that, she had dark jeans on with tennis shoes. The choker was already around her neck with a few bracelets to complement on her small wrists.

"Leaning with your nose already. Nice. You want some too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, why not. Don't want to eat all of your oranges now, do I?" she smiled and pulled up a stole at the bar as well. Inuyasha jumped up and crossed to the fringe. " I don't understand why you put it in the refrigerator. I mean, doesn't it take longer to heat or what?"

Inuyasha smiled showing his canine. " I like it cold because it's easier to keep away from Fluffy. Doesn't like cold area too much. I don't know why. He likes to keep everything away from 'ice box'. He always did like to use up fresh meat fast and never let it waste. Doesn't really like to go to the super market either. Too many preservatives for his stomach, and claims 'don't need the shit'. The only thing you really see him 'eating' is gram crackers and drinks coffee. I think Rin got him to eat the gram crackers. But anyways, I just put it in here because I know he doesn't 'trust' it. Old day bat." He took out his bowel from the microwave and put in Kagome's. " Do you mind beef?" She shook her head.

"He doesn't like the refrigerator but like a coffee machine? Your brother is weird," she said laughing.

"Half brother and yes, really weird." Inuyasha pulled fixed up another bowl and started it. "Any ways, I don't think you would even catch him in a human structure unless it was total business." he said leaning on the counter.

"Isn't this a 'human' structure? I mean, you live here right? How else does he expect to get around here?" Kagome began eating the ramen waiting for the other hanyou's answer.

"Well, there are a number of companies for one that no one knows is owned and worked by youkai only. As for this house, it was a castle back in the feudal days. Sesshomaru hired and fixed up this place with a little bit of help from other youkai. He has to deal with being a celebrity with his 'looks' but Rin is getting him to get past what she calls the shyness. I think it is hilarious in my own opinion." The microwave beeped and he went to retrieve it.

"I guess that could get anyone cracking up. So enough of you brother, how the hell did I get up here last night and into my pjs, you perv." Inuyasha blanched and stuffed a good portion of ramen into his mouth like a last meal before speaking.

"I carried you back. You were a bit tired and I'm sorry. I am not that big of a pervert. I had one of the maids change your clothing. Geeze." he said looking down and stuffing his mouth with another helping of ramen.

"You can't blame me for being a little skeptical with what was going on yesterday. Give me a break." Kagome said glaring at him for a moment. A small 'meow' from a hungry cat sent her to get some cat food from the cupboard as Buyo came in. "Hey little man. Lookie what Rin got for you at the store." she said putting it into a bowl.

"You do realize we need to keep a look out on him and Rin's cat. Hers is a female and I for one do not want cats every where." Inuyasha gave a look of discussed as Buyo gave an innocent look. "I am onto you cat, don't even think about it." Kagome stood up and finished off her ramen.

"You are too uptight. He is just a cat not like a dog I know that would be waging his tail all the time if he had one."

"Hey, that's unfair!"

"Just telling it like it is." she gave him a smirk and was about to leave the kitchen but was suddenly spinned back into Inuyasha's chest. She looked up and found a very cocky look on her counterpart's face.

"If I did have a tail it would only wag for you." with that, he kissed her.

' I don't think I would mind this being an every morning conversation.'

Sorry short chapter, but I hope it was okay. I hope to update this again soon. I just have a crazy schedule again this year. I will try to update when I can. Thanks again for sticking with me for those that have. Hope to hear reviews.

ShadowStar666


	21. I promise

Okay, lets see. Thank you to the few who reviewed. Sorry I am not the best updater in the world it's just hard to keep up with everything. Anyways lets skip this and head up to the next chapter shall we?

**Chapter 21 I Promise**

"Hey Miroku, do you think that Inuyasha will ever allow Kagome to go back to school? I mean, we haven't heard anything from her mother for the last week and well… it is a bit boring around here without those two to make fun of."

"Well, who knows? Maybe the whole 'her mother will be on watch for her' might just be a cover up for Inuyasha. That guy just might want to keep Kagome in that big mansion all for himself. I never thought that Inuyasha would go that far, but the dude is one of _my _close friends," he said giving his lady Sango a small nudge and look. Sango rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Well, the way it sounds they are getting along just fine when we last saw them at the beach." It had been a week since their adventure at the beach. While they were going to school and not being able to do anything but homework, the two hanyous were having 'close' time by playing hooky. "I say that it's Inuyasha who has to convince Kagome that she is going to be fine and that her mother can't get to her, or maybe it's with that Hojo thing."

"What do you mean 'Hojo' thing?"

"Basically, Kagome's mother is dating Hojo's father and Hojo is always hitting on Kagome."

"Oh, well got to give the guy credic, at least they aren't blood related." Sango just gave him a very disgusted look. "What? What'd I say?"

"You really are a perv. Miroku."

"What? What'd I say?"

a peacefull courtyard

A bird chirped out in the front yard. The wind is playing with the tree's leaves again and a large earth moving crash is found in the outside yard of the Youkai mansion.

"Ah… come on! You can do better than this Kagome! You need to learn how to jump higher than that!"…. " NO! Not that… crash …statue. That one took me a month to finish. My god, do you not like nude pieces! That's two in a row you've killed." An exclaiming Inuyasha was found almost crying from the broken artworks. Since the beach, Inuyasha thought it would be best to get Kagome used to her strength without abusing or pushing herself to an unknown limit. She seemed to have a fondness of destroying nude statues that were on show. Kagome's problem was they were of Inuyasha's ex-girl friends.

"Oops! I am soo sorry Inuyasha! That one had to be one of your favorites. Smart and really tall. Sat in our biology class last year, right by me too. Hmm… how funny." she said innocently. She gave him a look.

"Hey, she had a good sketching body okay? Not my fault that you had issues with her." He said sneering. It was fun to tease her to no end. "Plus she got me through the stupid class." Kagome gave off a deadly look and jumped at him. "Ahhh! Kagome! No! Come on! That tickles.

Indeed the two were growing a lot closer. Inuyasha had finished the picture he had started of her and it shown of her beauty as human and hanyou. They had spent hours together in their room as Inuyasha painted it onto one of the walls and Kagome would watch or help get the paints ready to be used. Inuyasha showed her much of his techniques and how to draw some things off to the side. She could now draw a delicate rose really well and had places several on the door with Inuyasha's permission.

"Say your sorry Inuyasha! Come on!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me tickle queen! Forgive me!" she stopped and sat triumphantly on his stomach.

"Told you I win every time." Inuyasha just gave her a smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her down for a sweet kiss. Kagome returned it.

"You may win at tickling, but I will triumph over your sweet lips, my Kagome." a blush spoke in volumes.

In an evil home, far, far, okay not that far but you get it.

"That dammed girl! Not even going to school now either? How the hell is Hojo going to deliver that message to her if she is never around?" A crazy mother bellowed.

"Calm down. It's only been a week. She is just trying to lay low until she gets bearings. Kagome is a nerd she can't stay away from school for too long."

"I guess your right. I just don't know what we should do about this. I mean, the girl needs to be caged and beaten, not freed and allowed to roam free being the monster she is. How could I have been blind having a monster for a husband and then having a child with it? Now it's out in that world!" Izumi cried out. Naraku just smiled.

" Nothing is worth such worry you are showing. If you wish, I'll send a friend to find out her whereabouts okay?" a small nod was all he received. "Good, now then… Lets play a fun game………."

umm... okay..

"Do you think it's okay to go back to school? I don't know if things are settled down enough to do anything crazy yet." Kagome and Inuyasha were in the art room again. Inuyasha had brought up a new canvas and was giving Kagome lessons on how to draw different wings. The elegant swan's whispering feathers and then the might of a powerful dragon. He had to admit, she was getting pretty good with the talons but feathers were not her style at all. "Do you think that she talked with the administration about me? Do you think that she will try and get me to go back?"

That had been the agreement over the last two days. Miroku and Sango had called and asked if they were planning on coming to school the rest of the year. Kagome had silently slipped away into her room as Inuyasha had suggested going back to school to her and then he had been interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Come on, Kagome! It's safe; you have bodyguards all over the place. If you want, we could get even more at the school and you'll be with me the whole time. Change our schedules around a bit and we'll be together in all the classes so I can keep a better eye okay?" a look of hope came to the young hanyou's eyes.

"Promise? Promise that you'll always be there Inuyasha?" Inuyasha held her close. He brushed her black ash hair with his claws to sooth her. The triangled ears on top of her head twitched and relaxed as the rest of her body, using the person she cared for most as a holder to her life and problems. Inuyasha just held on tighter.

"Kagome, I won't ever leave you. I-I love being with you. I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me." He wiped a tear from her eye and kissed her nose. "No worries. I'll be right there. I promise."

Okay, I know not very long but… I updated! Okay, need some cheers now people. Don't make me beg. Hope I can have another chapter up by thanksgiving. I'm finally loosening up a bit and am able to write more. I hope I don't loose this kick. Okay, well. Review if you can, I love to hear what you guys say, good and bad. Ja mata!  
ShadowStar666


	22. School Kisses, Jerk's Wishes

Hey guys, this is the person who can't update worth crap trying to once again update this fic. I know that I should be hanged and murdered in cold blood but one can't help it.

ANYway... I hope that this chapter will start to get the ball rolling on my spark to write. I have already updated miroor sho i hope i keep up with my head.

Enough talk, enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 22 School Kisses, Jerk's Wishes**

"Kagome, are you ready yet?" a not so patient hanyou stood outside a rose frontel door tapping his foot, arms crossed against a black skin tight shirt with a red open t-cover of it. A crash then a groan came from the other side of the oak.

"Noooo...not yet Inuyasha!" came a sweet distressed voice.

"Do I even want to know what just broke?" Inuyasha asked, a little frightened. After the incident with the satues he had been nervous with his work around the newly learned hanyou. He had thought that he had grabbed everything in that room. Could he have been wrong?

"Umm... well, do you like the slime looking vase you were experimenting with?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then you don't want to know." Inuyasha slapped himself in the face. "I'm almost done, I just need my shoes." The door flew openand Inuyasha stepped into the forest room with Kagome runing around grabbing a back pack, a new artbag ( he gave to her for a passing apprentiance present) and a black back pack looking purse.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I was working on the wings again and lost track of time. I'm sorry."

He laughed a ittle looking at her bed. It looked like she slept with paper. The bed was covered with paracticing drawings of the angel wings she couldn't seem to get a knack for. She was improving little by little, but Kagome's true talents were her dragon wings. Several of her drawings were coming to his level and together they began on on another room in the house for medevil setting.

"It's cool Kagome, I sent Shippo to wake you up early just in case you didn't listen to me when I told you to gather your stuff last night." Kagome stopped her rushed movements and walked over to Inuyasha. She stopped only inches away from him, blackshirt to blackshirt.

"You know I probably would have if not the fact I was kissing this really cute hanyou who wouldn't let me go until late. Maybe, just maybe, that was not my fault." She glared at him with her silver eyes gleaming with annyance. To make it even clearer of her attitude, her ears pinned themselves down to her hair.

Inuyasha smirked, lend in and stole a kiss fom her lips. She kept a firm mouth making him laugh. "Ahh. come on Kago, I am just making fun of you, you know I don't mean it." He nuged her a bit to make a small smile begin to creep up on her face.

"Okay, let's get to school babe."

"Hey, you need to look like a human. Remember we have been practing it and thats what has delayed us further besides the school being a pain with my schedule."

"Okay, I just don't know if I can handle it. You know my temper and Hojo is bound to be at school waiting to pounce."

"Yes you will, no worries, your going to do fine. If Hojo comes near, practice the montra and just yell at him." He smiled and gave her light skin a kiss. Her eyes dulled to her human apperance and her hair turned to the dark midnight black without the snowlike sprinkles in her hair. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

They had been kissing ever since their 'fun in the sun day' at the beach, yet they hadn't made it official with their unique relationship. They hung out, went to the mall, taught each other different things but nothing had settled to it. As they walked to the school building after Inuyasha's lovely driving skills, they took hands like normal but still nothing felt offical. '

Until later that day.

666

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Your at school! Is the honey moon already over?" Miroku yelled accross the hallway. Kagome turned around and saw her two best friends walking towards them. She ran and gave Sango a hug. " Hey, what about me?"

"Promise you wont grope me and I will." Kagome said as she took a step back from Sango and crossed her arms at Miroku. They all three heard the deep growling and Miroku decided to play it safe.

"Of course I won't grope you. My heart only belongs to Sango and yours clearly belong to Inuyasha." At this the pups blushed and Kagome gave Miroku a quick hug. Inuyasha punched the guy in the shoulder for the comment after Kagome released him.

"Why are you here you two? I thought that you were going to give it more than a month to come back to make sure that Kagome's mother would not try anything." Sango asked as they walked to their first class.

"Well, with Inuyasha in all of my classes and Sesshomaru setting up people to watch out for me, we thought it might be okay to show up early. The only person I need to watch out for is--"

"Hey babe, your finally back in school. Did you get tired of this guy not being able to satify you in bed like I could if you would give me a chance?" Hojo had made his apperance as if summand. He wasn't surrounded by the normal posse of girls but had one girl with him. The girl who had hurt Inuyasha. Kikyo.

"Shut the hell up Hojo, and leave me alone." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's hand for support. It was weak at first but grew stronger at her words.

"Ahh.. Inuyasha, did you not have fun with me? Surly this look a like is nothing more than a play toy action figure of the real thing. Put the barbie down and come be with me." Kikyo said. Kagome tried to control her anger with the montas Inuyasha had taught her, it was not working quite so well and her claws were trying to come out of hiding. Inuyasha sensed this and though he was used to this, his anger was also building out of control.

"You are nothing but a slut Kikyo. You went with this guy and every other guy in this school. You don't know commitment or what being a good girlfriend is. Kagome is the real thing and I am happy to have her as my girlfriend so stop wishing on a dream that won't come true." Finaly, he had said it. Kagome was his girlfriend and hopefuly his mate in the future. He had been wanting to ask, to make it official. Would Kagome mind?

"You are such a bitch Kikyo. You and Hojo are perfect for each other. Stay away from me, my friends and my boyfriend. If I catch you near us, I'll beat the hell out of you." There was his answer.

"Fine Kagome, but trust me when I say that you will regret it." He spoke with such aragance that gave even Kagome shivers. She didn't like this at all. "See you around Kagome." He held Kikyo's hand and walked back down the hall. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and Sango.

"Could you guys give us a minute." That was all he needed to say before Sango gave a wink to Kagome and dragged a whining Miroku away to the classroom, leaving the two behind.

"Inuyasha, do you really mean it?"

" I have been trying to for a long time. Maybe with the kiss on the beach or the scars that I found on your body, but I have wanted to ask you for so long. I just didn't want you to think it was just because we were both hanyou." he spoke with the most honesty she had ever heard from him.

" I didn't know if you would except me as your girlfriend. I thought you might think I only liked you because you and your family took me in and cared for me. I've wanted to be with you for longer than you know."

They both looked away. The bell rang but they weren't listening. Slowly, Kagome reached out a hand and Inuyasha grasped it. They smiled and Inuyasha brought her close using his other hand to touch her cheek and kissed her lips.

"You two! Get to class! Your five minutes late!"

They laughed and walked to class holding hands.

666

" I can't believe it! Those twits are going out with eachother. Father is not going to be happy with this."

" I thought Naraku was your adopted father? Why would he not be happy with you?" Long figures were rubbing out the kinks in Hojo's shoulders. It was lunch time and the two found themselves in a closet to pass the time.

"Because, he wants to seperate those two. We don't need the bitch to have a gaurd dog. When need to get the information out of her soon before my father gets upset. He thought he would get it out of the elder one but she has drank the memories out of her mind. All she really knows is to hate her daughter and hurt her because of a reason she doesn't quite understand. She knows that Kagome is what she is and regrets not killing her off as a child. Thats why my father is going to be upset."

"Oh, well then we are going to have some fun."

666

_"If you are reading this letter my dear, you will be hearing from me soon. I have watched you grow at a distance and I am sorry for not enterfearing but I hope to place that in a the past. But enough of that. meet me where your friend recieved his first taste of his fear and we will talk. And believe me when I say that we have much to talk about little one._

_Yours with love,_

_an angel from above._

With it sighned the way he wanted it, he placed in the envolpe already addressed to the large manchin of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Now all he needed to do was send it and the begining of a fight of time would start.

666 end 666 for 666 now 666

So that chapter is done. I hoped you liked it. The next chapter is where questions are being multiplied when Kagome recieves a letter explaining what she is. She has a meeting but should she go?

Next chapter to be out sooner then we all can hope, hopefuly!

Thanks!

ShadowStar666


	23. Note

Auther's note:

Sorry guys. I just wanted to tell you that any updates for a while are going to be the revised chapters so that they 'fill' out more in the story and hopefully gramer and spelling will be better. Please if you feel like a good refresher, this is the perfect opertunity to do just that. If there are still so many mistakes, just write a review to yell at me. Thank you and I hope you'll forgive. The next chapter is still being worked on, I just think that you all deserve to have this fic cleaned up a bit.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and have stuck with this story. I hope to keep it going and keep you all happy!

Ja mata!

Shadow


End file.
